Together
by gosgirl
Summary: After an undercover operation in which Tony is injured, he and Abby end up at Gibbs' house on Christmas Eve. First time Gibbs/Abby/Tony threesome.
1. Chapter 1: Undercover Temptation

**TOGETHER**

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Gibbs/Abby/Tony  
>Category: Romance<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?  
>Summary: After an undercover operation in which Tony is injured, he and Abby end up at Gibbs' house on Christmas Eve. First time GibbsAbby/Tony threesome and really just an excuse for some smut and a bit of fun.

A/N: written as a Christmas present and thank you to my dear friend, Bamacrush, whose fault it is that I have such a mad list of WIP stories. And written as an excuse to include that Davenport suit in a threesome. That suit has a lot to answer for... and so does ncislove who positively _demanded_ more threesome stories. And I'm starting to post this early to cheer up Bamacrush, who has a cold *hugs*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Undercover temptation<strong>

DiNozzo's first thought on seeing Gibbs enter the bullpen with his usual ground-eating stride had been...

_Holy crap, wait till Abby sees this._

The suit his boss was wearing was hardly his normal attire.

A dark blue designer suit that looked tailored to fit those broad shoulders and taut butt, covered a deep blue silk shirt and an equally snazzy tie. The whole ensemble was topped by an expensive looking black wool overcoat that swung round his long legs as he walked.

This rare and very hot sight was the result of Gibbs going undercover.

The end of a case that had lasted a couple of weeks in the run up to Christmas was culminating in a sting operation which saw both DiNozzo and Gibbs spending several evenings undercover at an upscale nightclub.

While DiNozzo already had more than a few designer suits to his name, he'd never seen Gibbs dressed quite so... stylishly. It was probably a good job he hadn't, or he'd have had an harder time controlling himself around the Marine than he usually did.

During the op, both men had managed to blend in effortlessly at the club and normally Tony would have been in his element in such an environment.

But as usual, the big guy made him look like a rank amateur.

As they both spent time observing and gathering intel, DiNozzo watched Gibbs prowl around, smoothly flirting with several unattached females, who hopefully included their potential suspect.

Standing at the bar nursing a drink and talking to the bartender, or seated in the neighbouring booth doing his own level best to charm the female he was targeting, and hearing Gibbs' deep voice as he watched the full effect of that disarming grin, was more than enough to send all Tony's blood rushing south, even without the added visual of _that_ suit.

The man was magnetic.

That charm was something they rarely, if ever, got to see at work but Tony had always been under no doubt that the guy would be lethal if he turned it on.

After all, Gibbs had managed to persuade three women to marry him, and Tony was used to seeing him draw every female, and quite a few male, eyes wherever he went... even when dressed by Sears.

Add confident flirting into the mix and the big man's usually commanding presence virtually oozed dangerous sexuality... resulting in Tony feeling almost permanently horny for the past two days.

Several times, Tony thought he'd caught Gibbs watching him at the club and couldn't quite read, or believe, the expression in those blue eyes.

It was a heated look that Tony was used to seeing Gibbs direct mainly at Abby, usually when she wasn't aware that Gibbs was watching her.

To wonder if that same intense gaze might be directed at him was starting to fray on Tony's nerves.

He'd been in lust... love... with his boss for years, and also with Abby.

He loved them both.

But she was his best friend and he hadn't yet plucked up the courage to do anything about it. He didn't want to risk that friendship.

Sometimes he felt sure that his flirting with Gibbs was returned, but they'd been dancing round the subject for so long that Tony no longer allowed himself to hope.

As on so many occasions, Gibbs could be unreadable when he chose. Those blue eyes which could communicate so much with just a look could become almost impossible to read when his mask slammed into place.

Besides, Gibbs belonged to Abby... and vice versa.

Everyone knew that, even if neither of them had admitted it yet.

Tony felt like he'd spent the entire time in the club trying to hide his hard on or pretending it was caused by the latest female draped around him. It was going to be a long shower tonight, with enough fantasy fodder in Tony's brain to keep him going for hours.

Although Tony couldn't help hoping that there wouldn't be many more nights in the club.

His right hand was going to develop repetitive strain injury at this rate.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs, just in time, come and look at this... <em>whoa.<em>_"_

Abby's voice trailed off as she turned to face Gibbs as he and DiNozzo entered her lab, which was decorated as usual as if a Christmas tornado had blown through it.

Tony couldn't suppress a grin at the stunned expression on her face.

"Wow, you're looking really, _really_ hot, boss-man. That is one smokin' hot suit," she told him, recovering quickly and looking Gibbs up and down with open admiration, lips curving in a smile. "Not that you don't look like a fox all the time anyway but this is just..."

_God, she could eat him... with or without a spoon._

She looked up to meet a pair of amused blue eyes.

"It's just a suit, Abbs," Gibbs shrugged, quirking his familiar half-smile.

"You see, Abby," protested Tony, smiling and throwing his hands up in mock horror, "the Boss has no appreciation for fine clothes. I've been telling him since Monday that that suit is some serious cloth and you sure as heck won't find it in Sears."

"Well, yeah, I can see that, Tony. I saw you both on the video footage from last night remember? And I gotta say you both looked mighty fine. Very sharp suit, Tony," she smiled at him as Tony bowed in her direction.

"Why, thank you, little lady," Tony drawled, grinning.

"But it's the first time I've seen this suit... umm... in the flesh, so to speak and it's certainly worth the wait."

Abby stepped close and ran her hand down the lapel of Gibbs' jacket, fingering the cloth appreciatively, all too conscious of the firm muscle underneath it.

Tony watched her, trying to hide a smile as he saw the mischievous expression cross Abby's face. The two of them shared the same appreciation for Gibbs'... assets.

Although as she stepped into his personal space, Abby wasn't sure that getting any nearer to Gibbs was a good idea. The combination of silver hair, ice blue eyes and this dark suit had her wanting to jump his bones.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow before asking, dryly, "Any chance you two could concentrate on the case anytime soon?"

Abby gave him an unabashed grin, immune to his glare as usual before spinning back to her computer. Both men leaned back with practiced ease to avoid the flying pigtails as she went on a verbal gallop through the IDs they'd gleaned from last night's footage.

Before Tony and Gibbs left, they'd narrowed their suspect list down even further. They were heading for the club this afternoon so they could spend some time with the manager to plan tonight's operation.

Gibbs' "Good job, Abbs" was accompanied by the usual warm kiss to her cheek, which prompted an even wider smile as he turned away. She cocked her head appreciatively to one side to watch Gibbs stride out... the back view almost as impressive as the front.

Tony lingered after Gibbs left, leaning back against her workbench, arms folded and grinned at Abby, waiting for the inevitable comment.

She made a show of fanning herself, smiling at him, "Wow. I think I just spontaneously orgasmed."

"Yeah? Well, you wanna try watching and listening to him in action at close quarters all night. And he nearly caused a riot in the bullpen this morning when he walked in... I thought Ziva was going to drool into her smoothie and Vance's secretary nearly went headfirst down the stairs."

An impatient bellow drifted back into the lab, "DiNozzo."

"On your six, boss."

Tony jogged out of the lab, but threw a grin over his shoulder at Abby as he caught her muttered comment.

"Oh, you wish, Tony."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Too Close

**TOGETHER**

A/N: still chuckling at the reviews. Thank you! This chapter turned a bit more angsty than I originally intended but hey, you go where the naughtly little plot bunnies take you, right? It'll all turn out okay in the wash... *pats Tony* Trust me, I'm an editor!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Too Close<strong>

By early evening the case was wrapped and the killer identified... and dead, but it had so nearly all gone to hell.

Along with a few bumps and bruises, Tony was nursing a flesh wound in his arm from a bullet that had come far too close for anyone's liking, when one of the main witnesses in the case turned out to be the killer.

Both DiNozzo and Gibbs had barely arrived at the club by late afternoon when it had all gone down. The woman they'd interviewed in the early stages of the case, the single mom who'd been a key witness earlier in the week, had turned up unexpectedly and it soon became clear by her actions that she was the one they wanted.

Instead of surrendering, the woman had pulled a gun and opened fire, one of her bullets nicking Tony's bicep. In the ensuing exchange of gunfire, Tony had been forced to shoot her to save McGee's life when their Probie had been stranded in the open far from cover.

DiNozzo had no choice.

But it didn't help that Tony had met the woman's ten year old son when they'd interviewed her... the son who was now an orphan.

So watching from the other side of the bullpen, Gibbs knew that at the moment, DiNozzo's strained appearance was more to do with what he'd been forced to do rather than his injuries.

Gibbs understood that Tony would be beating himself up about the fact that it was his bullet that had killed the boy's mother, and all just before Christmas. He was familiar with the way his senior agent's mind worked, probably because he'd have been thinking along the same lines himself if their roles were reversed.

Killing a suspect to protect a team member happened more often than any of them would have liked, but the spectre of a young boy suddenly without his mother, regardless of whether that mother had been a murderer, was never easy thing to live with.

So Gibbs had kept a close eye on DiNozzo ever since the shooting.

Tony had adamantly refused to go to hospital, grumbling that he didn't want to sit in ER for hours on end on Christmas Eve, and that he needed to finish his report anyway. So Ducky had reluctantly agreed to treat him at NCIS, stitching the flesh wound which should heal fairly soon if DiNozzo managed to keep it clean.

It was by no means the most severe injury DiNozzo had suffered in the line of duty but for some reason, it felt worse than it was.

Now, a few hours later, the reports were finished but it was a subdued team that was packing up to leave, the festive decorations and ornament laden tree at odds with the solemnity of everyone's mood.

The forecast for the rest of Christmas Eve wasn't good and everyone who wasn't already on call over the holidays was eager to leave before the weather deteriorated further.

McGee stopped by Tony's desk on his way out, hesitating before venturing, "Thanks, Tony, for... you know."

To everyone who knew him, the smile that broke out on Tony's face was a forced brightness and didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's okay, Probie. You'd have done the same."

"Yeah, I know but I'm sorry you were forced to... you know."

Tony cut him off, breaking eye contact, sighing, "Yeah, me too, McGee... me too."

McGee looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead just nodded, "Take care of yourself, Tony."

"You too, kid," Tony told him softly as he watched McGee head for the elevator.

Ziva was the next to stop by his desk on her way out. "Do not torture yourself, Tony. You had no choice. But you do not need me to tell you that."

Tony huffed, looking away from her all too perceptive gaze, "Yeah, I know Ziva... easier said than done though."

"Will you be alright?" Ziva asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry your little ninja head about me."

"Tony..." she shook her head, trailing off, exasperated that after all these years as partners, Tony still found it necessary to don a mask when he was hurting, both physically and emotionally.

But then she coped in the same way.

She just used a different mask.

Tony deflected with words. She did it with silence or brief replies designed to stop further questioning.

But it amounted to the same thing in the end – avoidance.

So she didn't press him any further, but respected his wish not to talk about it. "Goodnight, Tony. I will leave my cell on if you need to talk."

She was halfway to the elevator before she heard the quiet, "Thanks, Ziva."

Watching the exchanges from near the stairwell, Abby's heart ached at how strained Tony looked, his usual exuberance understandably dimmed.

He was now wearing a casual sweatshirt and jeans, his suit ruined – both by the bullet hole in his jacket and the amount of blood that had soaked into the sleeve that she suspected not even dry cleaning could remove.

Abby just wanted to wrap her arms round him but wasn't sure if Tony would welcome it.

He looked beyond exhausted.

Suddenly becoming aware of the warmth of someone invading her personal space, as well as the familiar and comforting scent of sawdust and coffee, Abby didn't need to look round to know who it was behind her. "Is he okay, Gibbs?"

"Not yet but he will be. We'll make sure he is."

It had been a close call... too damn close.

When he'd seen Tony go down, Gibbs thought his heart would stop. It had taken all his willpower and training to control his paralysing fear until it was safe to approach his downed senior field agent.

As he'd reached his side, all Gibbs could see was the blood spreading through the sleeve of DiNozzo's jacket. He almost welcomed the groan and the grimace of pain on the younger man's face as Tony rolled over, hand gripping his arm because at least it meant DiNozzo was still breathing.

Danger on the job was something they faced every day, but it never made it any easier to nearly lose one of his team... especially when it was Tony. This was only equalled by the gut wrenching fear he'd experienced on the few occasions when Abby had been in trouble.

What he felt for Abby and Tony went far beyond concern and affection for a team member... however much he might try and squash those feelings.

It was days like this that allowed them to burrow their way to the surface again.

So now Gibbs hovered... wanting to make sure that Tony came back to his house that night rather than go home to an empty apartment.

Ducky had pronounced the wound superficial but like Gibbs, he was more concerned about Tony's mental state and had agreed with Gibbs that Tony shouldn't be alone, tonight of all nights.

Now all Gibbs had to do was convince DiNozzo of that.

Spying Abby standing nearby, Gibbs could see he wasn't the only one hovering.

If he was lucky, he might be able to persuade Abby to come with them too. And Tony was more likely to agree to go back to Gibbs' house if Abby was also going to be there. Gibbs told himself that this was all under the pretext of taking care of Tony, rather than an excuse to have them both with him.

If he repeated it to himself enough times, he might even believe it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Abby's husky voice.

"So what game face do you think we'll get from our chameleon tonight, Gibbs?"

"You mean other than the 'I'm fine' one," he suggested, wryly, glancing at her delicate profile.

He saw her acknowledge that with a rueful smile and a tilt of the head as she continued to watch DiNozzo. "Yeah, other than that one."

"And the 'don't wanna talk about it' one too I guess." He watched Tony packing up, not missing the wince the younger man tried to hide as he stretched for something in a lower drawer.

"Yeah, very likely, and shortly followed by the guilt, I should think."

Gibbs glanced at her, not surprised by her perception. She and Tony were very close and she could read him as easily as Gibbs could. "Yeah, Abbs... that too."

Abby turned to look at him, momentarily startled from her worry about Tony, as she saw him back in his familiar polo shirt and jacket. "Aaaww, you lost the suit, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't reply directly, not wanting to admit that he'd changed out of the suit when it became covered in Tony's blood when he'd helped staunch the copious bleeding. Flesh wounds could bleed like a bitch.

He shrugged, "Op's over... no need to keep wearing it." He eyed her as she turned her gaze back in DiNozzo's direction and sought to change the subject. "Weather's closing in, Abbs. You leaving soon?"

It was already snowing outside and more was forecast for later this evening. With winds increasing, power cuts were also a very real possibility.

Abby hesitated, eyes skittering away from his gaze, "Umm, no, not yet, Gibbs."

"Abby, your hearse'll never make it in this," he reminded her.

"Umm, actually I wasn't going home yet," she admitted, biting her lip.

"Why not?" persisted Gibbs, eyes narrowing at her continued evasion.

"Well, the heat's out in my apartment... again," she admitted, reluctantly, "and I can't go back there for a few days as they can't get an engineer out till after Christmas."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "And you were planning on telling me this... when?"

"Well, I wasn't. Don't glare at me, Gibbs. You've all had enough on your mind this week with this op. It's okay, really," she tried to assure him but saw by his expression that he wasn't buying it. "I was gonna stay here overnight on my futon and after church tomorrow, I thought I could catch up on some work when the building's nice and quiet."

Abby may have loved all things related to Christmas but she generally spent the day itself alone, or helping out at the homeless shelter after going to church. With both her parents dead and her brother and his new family down in New Orleans, there was little incentive to spend it alone in her apartment.

That's why she tended to decorate her lab so elaborately rather than bother with her apartment.

"You need a break, Abbs. Vance took us off rotation till Monday." He nudged her shoulder. "Come to my house and keep Tony company."

_And me._

Abby glanced at him, startled, "Oh, I didn't know Tony was staying with you for Christmas."

"Neither does he yet... until I tell him he is," he smirked.

Apart from his injuries, Gibbs didn't want the younger man to be left alone over Christmas in his current mental state. Despite his stories, it was unlikely Tony would have any plans for Christmas Day and was likely to be spending it as alone as Abby and Gibbs nearly always did.

"You gonna order him to," teased Abby.

He grinned at her, enjoying the mischievous sparkle in those cat-green eyes, "If I have to."

"You sure you want company... especially at this time of year?" She knew Gibbs didn't find Christmas an easy time, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You comin'?" When she still hesitated, he added, "please?"

Abby rolled her eyes... She never could resist Gibbs saying please. "Okay, okay, and you're right. Tony shouldn't be alone right now, so yeah, I'd like that, Gibbs... very much, as long as you're sure it's okay?"

She got a rare full on grin as he turned and strode towards Tony's desk.

"DiNozzo, grab your gear."

Tony jumped, startled, looking up as Gibbs rounded the corner, "Boss?"

"You ready to go?" When Tony nodded, Gibbs went on, taking in the sadness lurking deep in Tony's green eyes as he stood up. "Get your go-bag from your car. We're headin' home."

"We?"

"Am I stuttering, DiNozzo? You, me, Abby, my house... now."

"Abbs?" Tony looked over at Abby as she came round the corner of his desk, approaching at less than her usual breakneck speed.

"That's right, Tony." Abby wrapped her arms round Tony gently and was relieved when he returned the hug, mustering up a smile.

"Look, Boss, I appreciate the invite, really I do but I'd rather be alone tonight. I'm okay to drive or I can catch a cab to my apartment."

Before Gibbs could respond, Abby went on. "You know Ducky'll be happier if there's someone with you tonight and I've been shanghai'd too. My master plan of working through Christmas and catching right up with all my work has been shot down... and by a sniper no less."

She glanced over to Gibbs to share a small smile, before hooking her arm through Tony's good arm as she coaxed, "If it snows any more, you can help me build a Marine snowman in Gibbs' front yard tomorrow and we can make snow angels. Come on, Tony, keep me... _us_... company?"

It took a stronger man than Tony felt at the moment to resist an Abby pout combined with pleading green eyes.

He was just so tired, Tony wanted nothing more than to curl up on his couch with a bottle and get wasted, and lose himself in a movie marathon where he didn't have to think... didn't have to feel.

He supposed he could do that just as easily at Gibbs' house as at his own apartment.

Well, all except for the movie marathon bit. He suspected that the not thinking and feeling part might be a lot harder too... although Gibbs' bourbon usually took care of that.

DiNozzo looked from one to the other, before giving in, "Okay, Abbs... thanks, Boss."

Gibbs bit back a grin as he collected his coat and gun while Abby efficiently swept DiNozzo up as he grabbed his stuff. She kept up the constant flow of chatter as they walked to the elevator.

"Can we just stop at the lab so I can grab my bag and your presents and then we're good to go."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to Hide

**TOGETHER**

A/N: This'll be 8 chapters in total... in case anyone's worried I'm settling in for a Distance marathon again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Trying to Hide<strong>

The journey to Gibbs' house took longer than normal. Traffic was heavy, the weather conditions making driving difficult.

With Abby settled in the middle, Tony clambered after her into Gibbs' truck and eased himself into the seat with a heavy sigh. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he let his tiredness wash over him.

The wound on his upper arm was sore as hell but he'd held off taking painkillers in order to get his report finished. The strong prescription strength painkillers Ducky insisted he take with him were the ones that always made him loopy, but even Tony realized he might need them later so he could get some sleep.

DiNozzo spent the journey in uncharacteristic silence, just staring out the side window as they drove. Gibbs and Abby both recognised his need for quiet and didn't push him to talk. Both were unused to see the fizzing bundle of energy that was Tony so still and Abby at least found it unsettling.

When they arrived at Gibbs' house, Abby headed straight for the coffee maker, flicking it on while Gibbs carried her bags in and DiNozzo dumped his own in the living room. She noticed Tony was moving easily enough, despite favouring his left arm.

"Might be some of that hazelnut crap DiNozzo likes in the end cupboard."

"Wow, I'm touched, Boss." Tony leaned in the kitchen doorway, the strain still visible round his eyes but the brief smile that flashed across his face was at least genuine.

"Don't get used to it," gruffed Gibbs, turning away to hide his smile.

"You should be resting, Tony," Abby reminded him, grabbing mugs out of the cupboard. "Why don't you crash out on the couch and I'll bring coffee through. If there's any food in the fridge, I'll fix you something to eat."

"Hey, I got food," protested Gibbs, tugging on a pigtail.

"Well, stop the world, I wanna get off. It's just one shock after another today, isn't it," she grinned at him cheekily.

"Not really very hungry, Abby," Tony broke in, quietly.

She spun round to face him, pigtails flying and hands on hips as she glared, "Well, you gotta have something to eat if you're gonna take the painkillers, Tony... and don't look at me like that either. If you're not gonna take painkillers, that means you're gonna hit the bourbon... either way you need food. We _all_ need food, however late it might be and I for one am hungry, even if you aren't... although I've never known you not to be hungry."

Tony looked to Gibbs for help during Abby's tirade, but all his Boss did was hold up his hands, shaking his head as if to say I'm not getting in front of an Abby steam train.

"Gonna get torches and candles in case the power goes out," said Gibbs, as Tony threw up his own hands, giving in.

"Hey, Gibbs, I bet you were a boy scout when you were a kid," Abby called to his retreating back but wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer.

"Were you in the girl guides, Abbs?"

Abby grinned as he leaned against the counter next to her, "I was, Tony, although I really wanted to be in the boy scouts. They seemed to have so much more fun."

"I'm sure the scouts would have voted you in." He told her with a soft smile. "I know I would."

She watched Tony closely as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing, seeing that he'd decided to pull his cheerful game face back on for now. But she could see the undertones of guardedness as if Tony was waiting for them both to tackle him and try and make him talk.

Looking around at the familiar, comforting surroundings of Gibbs' home, Abby wasn't surprised by the lack of decorations. Along with their birthdays and the day Shannon and Kelly were killed, Christmas must be one of the most difficult times of the year for Gibbs, even after all this time.

Suspecting that he usually spent the day in the sanctuary of his basement, probably climbing inside a bourbon bottle, it made Gibbs' invitation to her and Tony even more surprising, even taking into account Tony's injuries and not so well-hidden stress.

Whatever Gibbs' reasons, Abby couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be... or two men she'd rather spend the day with.

She loved this house.

It was as warm and strong as its owner and it had always made her feel safe in almost the same way Gibbs did.

Gibbs appeared back upstairs and distributed various torches and candles around the living room and kitchen, before lighting the fire. When he returned to the kitchen, as if on cue, the lights flickered but came on again.

Abby glanced up. "Uh-oh. Cross everything that at least the power hangs on till we've eaten a hot meal."

"Power's bound to go out at some point, Abby, with this storm on its way," commented Tony, as he sipped his coffee.

"If you wanna grab a shower, do it now then, before it does," Gibbs was rummaging in a kitchen drawer as he spoke.

"You go first, Tony, if you like, while I fix us something to eat." Abby turned back to the fridge.

"Okay, might be a good idea," agreed Tony, "so I can wash some of this blood off."

Ducky had got rid of the worst excesses after he'd stitched him up but Tony still felt grimy and just about all his muscles ached, so the thought of a hot shower was more than welcoming

Gibbs turned, tape and plastic wrap in hand.

"You gonna duct tape me and toss me in the closet, Boss?" Tony mustered up a faint but genuine teasing smile, although he knew what the wrap and tape were really for.

Gibbs tilted his head as if considering just that, his face deadpan, "It's an idea."

Abby chuckled, "Gloria was always threatening to do that to my stinky little brother. I kept volunteering to help but she wouldn't let me do it."

"Come on, shirt off," Gibbs told him, waiting expectantly.

Tony rolled his eyes, sighing but didn't protest as he let Abby help him off with his jacket and ease off the sweatshirt, wincing as the material dragged over the bandage. Abby gnawed her lip as she took in the bandaged arm and the careful way Tony moved, but he was no more likely to admit how much pain he was in than Gibbs would.

Abby watched as Gibbs taped the wrap over the bandage to stop it getting wet in the shower, helping him hold the edges as he did so.

She tried her best not to get distracted by the expanse of bare flesh in front of her... Tony's strong shoulders and the covering of dark hair across his broad chest.

Abby was acutely conscious of the sudden electricity crackling in the air between them all.

It was hardly the first time she'd seen Tony bare chested, but there was something about the current situation that was affecting her more than usual, that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Although there was a great deal within reach, on both men... clothed and unclothed... that she'd very much like to put more than her finger on if she got the chance...

She brushed her fingers gently across the bruise appearing on Tony's neck and the grazes on his hands from where he'd hit the deck.

"Oh, Tony," she whispered.

A few inches further over and that bullet would have hit his chest dead centre.

"Hey, I'm alright, Abbs, really." Tony tilted her chin up, seeing her eyes shining with unshed tears as she was reminded yet again how close they'd come to losing him.

"I know but..." she trailed off, unable to put into words how she was feeling.

Gibbs squeezed her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile as he finished the taping, not unaffected by Tony's nearness himself... by them all standing so close together.

"Okay... that should hold in the shower." Gibbs stepped back, needing some distance from them both to calm down.

"Gonna scrub my back too?" Tony's quiet comment fell into the charged atmosphere, and for a second, neither Gibbs or Abby were sure to which of them the remark had been addressed.

Abby broke the intimate silence, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Don't tempt me, although you're not supposed to be doing anything too strenuous, remember?" she teased, smiling up at him. "I'll change the dressing later, Tony, and put some of that cream on it that Ducky gave me. If we're very good, we might even persuade Gibbs to make us hot chocolate later."

"That'd make a change?" commented Gibbs, dryly.

"What, hot chocolate?" asked Abby, smiling.

"Nope, you two being good."

Abby laughed, "Oh, we're always good... and I'm sure we can be very good." She turned away for a refill, her voice trailing off before she could get herself in any more trouble with double meanings, not missing the amused look Tony threw her.

As Gibbs poured himself more coffee, Abby looked between him and Tony before suggesting, hesitantly, "You know, it'd be warmer if we all slept downstairs by the fire, just in case the power goes out and stays out."

Silence greeted her suggestion but then Tony cleared his throat and chipped in before it became uncomfortable.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. It'd be a lot warmer down here, Boss," admitted Tony, turning away and rummaging in his bag for fresh clothes, partly to hide his expression.

Gibbs looked from one to the other, his gut telling him this was a very bad... _very __tempting_... idea, but not able to think of a good enough reason to refuse without giving too much away.

He shrugged, "Okay, sure, we can bring the mattress down. I can take the couch," Gibbs said over both their protests. "You up to giving me a hand with the mattress, Abbs?"

"Hey, I can help with that," protested Tony.

Gibbs shook his head, "Not with that arm you can't, Tony."

"Sure I can. In case you hadn't noticed, Tony, I'm a big strong girl." Abby posed, flexing her arms, triggering a small smile from Gibbs. "And anyway all I need do is steady it so it doesn't fall down the stairs and flatten the boss-man."

"And I can do the heavy lifting," continued Gibbs.

They headed upstairs, still wrangling the point while Gibbs stripped the bed. Tony and Abby helped Gibbs to manhandle the mattress out of the bedroom door, but neither would let Tony help further. Eventually, Tony threw his hands up in surrender and headed for the shower.

With Gibbs going first and taking most of the weight, he and Abby managed to slide the mattress downstairs, leaving it propped in the hallway for now.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Revealing

**TOGETHER**

A/N: I may be taking liberties here with Tony's history as a child but I need to...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Revealing <strong>

As he stood in the shower, bracing his good arm against the tiled wall, Tony angled his injured one out of the direct stream of water... even wrapped, the bandage was hardly waterproof.

Letting the hot water beat down on his shoulders and back, Tony felt some of his tension begin to drain away.

His arm hurt but the pain was manageable.

He'd had worse injuries... a lot worse.

That wasn't what was troubling him. While his head knew he shouldn't feel guilty for merely doing his job, his heart was having a hard time with the parallels.

DiNozzo felt an automatic empathy for the ten year old boy deprived of his mother just before Christmas, the way he'd been all those years ago... even though he'd lost his mother to illness rather than suddenly to a bullet.

Rationally, Tony knew that he'd hardly welcome the alternative... that they'd now be mourning the death of a team member.

So he wasn't sure why this whole incident was affecting him so much.

Was it just because it was Christmas?

Or was it because of the young boy?

Nor was Tony sure he'd made a wise choice coming here to Gibbs' house when he felt this vulnerable... when it was difficult to conceal his feelings from both of them... to hide his feelings _about_ both of them.

DiNozzo was expecting them both to try and persuade him to talk, and it was the last thing he wanted. Although, in some ways, he doubted that Gibbs needed him to say a word. Those blue eyes could usually see straight through him anyway and know exactly how he was feeling.

Hell, Gibbs had been there enough times himself.

But Tony's _gut _was also telling him that this time he did need them.

He needed them both.

He'd relied on them as boss and colleague... as friends for years. He couldn't pinpoint the exact time when his feelings for both of them had morphed into something much more... it had just happened.

Abby... whose beauty he had reacted to from the day he'd met her, like any man with a pulse. They'd butted heads at first but she seemed to see right through the default mask he wore at the time, his frat boy persona, to the real him... and at first, it had disconcerted the hell out of him. But gradually she'd become his best friend, someone who he could be himself with.

She'd been there for him right through the aftermath of Jeanne and then Jenny's death. And even now he was convinced it was only her regular contact with him while he was agent afloat, her refusal to let him withdraw into his shell, that had kept him sane.

Somewhere along the way that friendship had turned into love... at least on his part. He knew Abby loved him as a friend but couldn't bring himself to believe it was anything more.

And Gibbs?

How the hell could he _not_ have fallen for Gibbs?

The man was a magnet.

One of the most compelling, demanding, caring, infuriating, charistmatic, exasperating and complex men he'd ever known and so darn hot, he made his toes curl.

So over ten years, those two had come to mean everything to Tony. It was just his luck that the two people he wanted... loved... more than anything loved each other.

And now, in the aftermath of today's events, if he allowed himself to be honest... if he indulged himself in a regular fantasy, Tony knew what he needed... what he wanted.

Given a chance, he wanted nothing more than to fold his arms round Abby and give in to the gentle comfort she was so adept at providing, and then have Gibbs wrap his arms round both of them, so he could lean on the guy's solid strength... and stay like that all night and beyond.

Knowing neither was likely to happen only emphasized his feelings of loneliness.

* * *

><p>Joining Abby in the kitchen, Gibbs watched as she moved around with an easy grace, navigating the space with long familiarity born of many evenings spent sharing meals together.<p>

Helping her prepare dinner, Gibbs was conscious how much quieter Abby was than normal and suspected that she was still processing the day's events.

Unusually, he was the one to eventually break the silence. "You okay, Abbs?"

"Workin' on it," she threw him a soft smile. "You all scared the crap out of me today... as usual. We nearly lost Tony. Nearly lost you all... _again_."

"Yeah, I know."

Gibbs suspected the image of Tony dropping to the ground would haunt him for a few nights yet. Usually by now, he'd have been in his basement losing himself in the wood or bourbon in an attempt to settle his mind.

"I know it's part of the job, you don't have to tell me that. But it doesn't make it any easier when I watch you all go out that door, not knowing if you're all gonna come back." Abby bit her lip, trying not to let tears well up.

"Goes with the territory, Abbs," he reminded her, keeping his voice even, seeing the distress glittering in her green eyes.

"I should be used to it by now after all these years, I know I should but I just can't. It seems to get harder, y'know, and I don't know why today should have been worse... but it was," she found herself trailing off almost lamely.

It was especially difficult when it came to Gibbs and Tony.

She loved the rest of the team but she was _in_ love with Gibbs and Tony, even if neither man knew it or returned those feelings.

Sure, they loved her and cared for her as a friend but Abby didn't dare hope they wanted anything more with her, especially as she was fairly sure how the two men felt about each other.

She and Tony were close... very close friends and had indulged in harmless flirting for years, as he did with most women but it was Gibbs he looked at with longing. And the flirting and banter that formed part of her relationship with Gibbs had never strayed over the line, however much Abby might want it to.

"I doubt it's ever gonna get easier, Abbs." Gibbs put his arm round her shoulders and tucked her into his side.

"Tony's gonna blame himself, isn't he, no matter what we say?" She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, drawing comfort as always from his solid strength and warmth.

"Probably." He pressed a kiss to her hair, letting her familiar perfume wash over him.

"Like you would... like you do." She glanced up to see him incline his head in acknowledgement but he didn't answer her comment directly.

"He's gotta work through it in his own way."

Abby sighed as she nodded, "Yeah, I realize that, Gibbs. I just wish we could help."

"It'll help he's not alone."

"All I wanna do is help him... wanna take care of him." Abby rested more firmly against him, basking in the contact while she could. "Tony still finds it so hard to let us in and do that, even after all these years."

Abby knew she could just as easily be talking about Gibbs.

The two men were very alike in so many ways.

Gibbs shrugged, "He's so used to hiding what he really feels, it's become second nature I guess."

That's why Tony was so good undercover.

He had so many masks he could pull on, but that also meant it sometimes took a long time for the real Tony to emerge. It had taken Gibbs a while to be able to read him when Tony first joined the team, but now he could usually see through the various smokescreens his senior field agent threw up without too much difficulty.

"Yeah, but I wish he wouldn't hide from us, from his friends." Abby shook her head, sounding exasperated. She huffed out a breath before changing the subject, "But it was a good idea though... coming here."

"Glad you're here, Abbs... both of ya." The smile Gibbs gave her was unguarded, almost shy and it made her stomach flip.

"Still feels like we're intruding on you though. I know you didn't have any plans but I realize Christmas must still be hell... I get that, so don't think you've gotta spend time with us both... if you need to escape to your man-cave."

He shrugged, before admitting, "Beats getting drunk in the basement." Gibbs pressed a quick kiss to her temple before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

As he was grabbing the bedding, Tony appeared from the shower in the ensuite, dressed in sweatpants and one of Gibbs' USMC sweatshirts. His hair was damp and unruly, sticking up in all directions but he looked brighter than earlier, eyes slightly less haunted.

"Need some help, boss?"

"Yup, grab some pillows... and I'm not your boss here, Tony."

Tony glanced at him, startled but found himself relaxing into a smile as he saw the softness of the older man's expression. "Okay... Gibbs."

Tucking several pillows under his good arm, he opened the door for Gibbs, who was laden down with the comforter and an armful of bedding. As they crossed the landing, they heard Abby singing to herself in the kitchen, a slow, soulful jazz number which made the most of her husky voice.

Tony's voice was hushed as they paused as one to listen, "Man, that woman can sing... and if I'm not mistaken, our Mistress of the Dark only sings slow jazz when she's either..."

Gibbs broke in, his voice low as he listened, "Very pissed or very happy."

Tony smiled, "Yeah... then we'd better hope it's the latter."

"Let's make sure it is," said Gibbs, grinning at Tony, seeing the younger man's expression soften.

"Sounds like a plan."

When they entered the kitchen after dumping the bedding in the living room, their eyes were drawn to Abby's swaying hips as she danced round the kitchen, lost in the music on her iPod as she worked.

Abby jumped, spinning round to greet them when she realized she was no longer alone. "Hey, guys... dinner in about half an hour. It's getting late but we all need to eat."

"Anything I can do, Abbs?"

"Nope... you can cook tomorrow, Tony, get those Italian genes out. Why don't you go next for the shower, Gibbs?"

"She always this bossy?" teased Tony.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, quirking his familiar half smile. "Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>After he'd banked up the fire, moving carefully when his arm protested, Tony joined Abby in the kitchen while Gibbs was upstairs taking a shower.<p>

"You're supposed to be resting," Abby told him quietly, reaching up to brush her hand through his hair, trying to tamp down the spikiness, smiling when he playfully rubbed his cheek against her hand.

Tony shrugged, leaning against the counter and folding his arms, "Too restless I guess."

"So I see," Abby paused, smiling fondly at him. "Gibbs was worried... heck, I was worried."

"No need, Abbs. I'm okay." He reached for her hand, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

"No need?" she exclaimed, pulling her hand away, before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "You scared me, Tony... scared both of us."

"It's what we do every day, you know that. Why is this time any different?" Tony asked, curiously.

It felt different for him this time too, but Tony hadn't anticipated Abby either thinking the same thing or picking up on his feelings.

Abby turned away, bowing her head so Tony couldn't see her expression. "I don't know. All I know is it's getting harder every year to cope with it... and I can't lose you... I just can't." Her voice broke and she had to pause to calm herself before going on, almost in a whisper. "I'm just not sure I can do this any more."

She wasn't sure why this was affecting her so badly this time. Maybe Christmas was just exacerbating her feelings of loneliness.

She was just so tired of being alone...

"Hey, Abby, I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'm like a cat... lots of lives left yet." He reached out to rub her arm soothingly.

Abby chanced a quick glance at him. "I wish that were true, Tony. If anything had happened today, I'd have lost you, lost you both and you wouldn't have known..." She found she had to break off, voice husky with emotion.

After a few moments of silence, she nodded to herself as if reaching a decision and turned to face him, determination on her face. "I face it every day knowing you're both going out there and I might lose you and you'd both not know."

"Not know what, Abby?" Tony asked her, tentatively.

She drew in a shaky breath, gathering her courage in both hands. "How I feel about both of you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Abby...?" Tony's hand brushed her cheek, not sure if he was hearing right.

"I love you both...you know that, right? I mean you know I love love you as in you're my friend love you, but what I mean is I really love you... as more than a friend... much more," she trailed off, biting her lip, trying to read his expression which at the moment looked startled.

"You do?" Tony swallowed hard.

His first instinct was to make a joke, as usual, when things got too emotional, but there was something about the look in Abby's eyes that stopped him... some instinct that told him he'd monumentally screw it up if he did.

"Yeah, I do, you nut job," Abby told him, laughing shakily, sliding her hand along his jawline. She glanced towards the stairs and lowered her voice before continuing, "And I don't think Gibbs would survive if he lost you."

Tony stared at her, this time he looked shellshocked. "What d'ya mean?"

"Oh come on, Tony. He wants you as much as you want him."

Tony shook his head, huffing a nervous laugh, also lowering his voice as he replied, "Oh no, Abbs, no, you're wrong... well, wrong about Gibbs wanting me. Oh, yeah, I want him... always have but I'm not sure he feels the same way. In fact, I _know_ he doesn't feel the same way. It's you he wants. And I know how you feel about him."

Abby gave him a sad smile, "Oh Tony, I wish he did want me as much as I want him. Sometimes I think he might... sometimes I see something on his face, in those blue eyes which takes my breath away but... I dunno." She shrugged, breaking eye contact and turning away.

Tony reached for her hand again, heartened when she allowed the contact and he entangled their fingers. "Yeah, he does... deep down you know he does."

Abby shook her head, her shoulders hunching over, "There have been plenty of opportunities over the years for both of us to step over the line... and yet here we are, still holding back... and I'm not brave enough to take the first step in case I screw it up. No, it's not gonna happen... however much I might want it to... however much I might want you both."

She held up her hand when Tony tried to speak and went on. "But one thing I do know. I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not aware of it... You two would be great together... and I wanna see you both happy."

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, still trying to absorb what she'd said. "And I've seen the way he looks at you... and I'm not gonna get in the way of that."

Abby stared at him, amazed that he would be willing to step back from a chance at his own happiness for her sake. "Tony..."

Tony stared at her before seeming to make a decision of his own. He smiled, stepping close and putting his arms gently round her, grabbing for his courage before it deserted him. "It's the same way I look at you."

"Tony?" she repeated, whispering, searching his eyes, her heart rate increasing.

"It's true, Abbs. Want you... want you both... very much." Tony bent his head and brushed a soft kiss over her lips.

Abby rewarded him with a blinding smile. "Oh, Tony, I didn't know... want you so much." She felt him pull her into a hug, resting his head against her hair and at her words his mouth curved into a grin against her cheek as he whispered her name softly.

"Look, it's difficult now but we need to talk about this a bit more..." she went on, "when it's a bit easier." At his nod, Abby dropped her head to his shoulder, sliding her arms round his waist, an ironic laugh escaping her. "God, Tony, we're such a mess, aren't we? Both wanting what we can't have."

Neither were aware of the figure listening at the top of the stairs.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: I borrowed ncislove's evil hat for the ending. And I nearly split this chapter down even further... aren't I good to you that I didn't? *ducks*


	5. Chapter 5: Walls Crumbling

**TOGETHER**

A/N: A ticking over chapter... patience! Anyone would think you lot were after some smut! As if... *grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Walls Crumbling<strong>

Rapidly breaking off their conversation when they heard footsteps on the stairs, Tony and Abby moved apart, Tony heading for the living room as Gibbs reappeared.

Abby watched Gibbs entering the kitchen, wondering if the evening could get any more distracting.

_Oh great... another orgasm inducing outfit... just what she needed._

He'd changed into snug fitting sweatpants and that damn red hoodie... the one that made her want to crawl up his front and attack his neck.

Before he could catch her drooling or read something in her face left over from the swirling emotions just now with Tony, Abby turned to busy herself with laying the table.

She was conscious of Gibbs watching her as she worked but deliberately avoided eye contact. When she was done, Abby gave him a quick smile and nipped up to quickly take a shower while Gibbs finished off dinner.

Besides, she needed time to herself to think about what she'd learned. She and Tony needed to talk more about what they'd just discussed but that was unlikely to happen this evening with an audience... even if the audience was who they needed to talk about.

Was Tony right?

Did Gibbs want her?

But then she'd been so certain that Gibbs wanted Tony and vice versa...

And more to the point, was she willing to start something with Tony if she was really sure he and Gibbs should be together? It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

And what would Tony want to do?

The bottom line was they didn't know really how Gibbs felt and if he'd want a relationship with either of them... never mind both of them.

And how the hell was she supposed to start _that_ conversation?

_God, could this get any more messy? _

By the time she came downstairs again, dressed in her comfy sweatpants and another of Gibbs USMC sweatshirts, she'd decided not to torture herself any more tonight but just try and relax and enjoy time with... _her?..._ guys.

As she crossed the hallway, Gibbs watched her from the kitchen, running his eyes over the sweatshirt she was wearing, thinking it looked a hell of a lot better on her than it ever did on him, even if it did swamp her slender figure.

Her dark hair was still damp and she'd left it loose to brush her shoulders and his fingers itched to comb through it.

She'd scrubbed her make-up off in the shower and while he loved seeing her in full war-paint, he always thought she looked at her most breathtakingly beautiful like this with her face at its most natural... her creamy skin flawless.

Shaking himself out of his daydream, Gibbs turned his attention back to dinner. He needed time to process what he'd heard and decide what to do about it, if anything.

He felt slightly guilty about eavesdropping.

He'd heard them talking as he came out of his bedroom and was about to descend the stairs when he heard Abby admitting to Tony that she loved them both. That had frozen him in place and he'd listened with a pounding heart to the rest of their conversation.

But he couldn't think about the implications of that at the moment and what it could mean for the three of them. Tony's pain over what had happened today had to come first.

As Abby entered the living room, Tony was ensconced on the couch and greeted her with a smile when she settled next to him, whispering, "Hey... You okay?"

She returned his smile, seeing for only the second time his unguarded expression when he looked at her, and wondered if she'd ever seen him looking so beautiful, despite the strain and tired lines on his face. "Yeah... I'm good. It's a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it," he glanced warily in the direction of the kitchen. "He's quiet..." When she raised an amused eyebrow at him, as that was hardly an unusual description of Gibbs, Tony rolled his eyes and clarified, "I mean _really_ quiet."

When they were ready to eat, Gibbs called them through so he could dish up dinner. She mustered up a bright smile as they sat at his kitchen table, not missing that the relaxed expression Gibbs had sported from earlier had gone and that his face was now unreadable.

He'd retreated behind his own mask... for whatever reason.

They didn't talk much while they tackled dinner, both Gibbs and Abby watching Tony push his food round his plate rather than devouring everything in sight like he normally did, although he eventually ate enough to stave off Abby's fussing.

Abby was conscious of a certain strain in the atmosphere... both men preoccupied. Tony she could understand but Gibbs had only seemed tired earlier, not this distracted.

Retiring to the living room with coffee, Abby settled onto the couch next to Tony while Gibbs took the armchair. Producing a bottle of bourbon, he poured shots for them all, ignoring Abby's comments about the effects of painkillers with alcohol.

If he kept an eye that Tony didn't drink too much, it was worth it if it loosened the younger man's tongue enough to get him talking about what had happened earlier today.

As the evening wore on, they eased into chatting about everything and nothing... and gradually the atmosphere lightened, three friends at ease with one another.

They kept the subjects light... Jackson, Mike Franks and his girls, and Abby's family. They all studiously avoided mentioning Tony's father as DiNozzo Sr had once again not arranged to see his son over Christmas and Abby knew Tony doubted that he'd even call.

Finally, the conversation trailed off and they sat in companionable silence for a while.

Tony eventually started shifting restlessly, not comfortable with the quiet, as Gibbs suspected he wouldn't be. Tony never did well with silences, nearly always feeling the need to fill them.

Abby visibly jumped when Tony's voice broke the quiet.

"Okay, I give in. I'll say it. Are we gonna ignore the elephant in the room or get it out of the way so we can shove it out the door?"

Gibbs looked up, startled, for a brief moment wondering which elephant Tony was referring to – the shooting, or what he'd overheard the two of them talking about?

And from the expression on Abby's face for a split second, it looked like she might have been wondering the same thing.

But it was obvious from his first words that Tony's dark mood about the day's events hadn't lifted.

"Look, I know you both mean well but I really, _really_ don't wanna talk about the shooting."

Gibbs' response was short. "Not asking you to, Tony."

"Then what do you want from me, Gibbs?" Tony knew Gibbs silent interrogation technique and resented being on the end of it.

Gibbs shrugged, taking another swig of his drink. "Nothin'."

Abby looked between the two of them, exasperated, "Well, I do. Someone should tell you and you should believe it that it's not your fault that woman is dead."

"Isn't it?" Tony's tone was curt. "There's a young boy who's now an orphan coz of me."

"But you defended yourself... you saved McGee," Abby pointed out.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't change the fact that there's a kid out there who no longer has a mother. I know what that's like. One minute your mother's there, the next... not." Tony broke off, his voice hoarse with strain. "How do you explain that to a little boy?"

Abby glanced at Gibbs, seeing by his face that he was echoing her thought. For someone who didn't want to talk about it, Tony was doing a very good job of actually... _talking_ about it.

"No one forced her to do what she did... no one forced her to open fire. She made that choice, Tony, not you," Abby told him, frowning,

"Would it have made a difference if you hadn't met the kid?" Gibbs' voice was calm as he interjected.

Tony shrugged, staring into his glass, "I dunno, Gibbs."

"Even if she hadn't died," Abby persisted, "her son would still be an orphan coz she'd be spending the rest of her life in jail."

"It's a big difference being six feet under rather than in jail." Tony glanced over at Gibbs but his eyes were cool, face unreadable... his 'interrogation listening' face.

"Yeah, but her son would still have lost her... would still have grown up without a mother."

When Tony didn't answer her, Abby's shoulders slumped, reaching for her glass and throwing the shot back in one go, welcoming the familiar burn slide down her throat.

"You two are frighteningly similar at times, you know that. You both drive me crazy."

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, sighing tiredly, "I'm sorry, Abbs. Don't be mad."

Abby threw her hands up, "I'm not mad, Tony. I'm just worried about you and I hate to see you blame yourself. I know you're hurting and feeling guilty and anything I say or Gibbs says won't make any difference but I gotta get this out. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

Gibbs chose that moment to pitch in, leaning forward in his chair as if to emphasise his words, his blue eyes intense, "Abby's right, Tony, and you know it. It's not your fault. You're not responsible for the choices she made. She chose to open fire first, knowing what would happen. You had no choice. Believe me, I _know_."

None of them needed to voice it to hear the name Agent Michelle Lee hovering in the air.

None of them needed the reminder of how Gibbs had been forced to shoot Lee to save his own life and those of innocent bystanders from the guy holding Lee in front of him as a human shield, but Gibbs' actions had left her young sister, Amanda, an orphan.

If anyone could understand how Tony was feeling, it was Gibbs.

Seeing a glimpse of the lingering pain in Gibbs' eyes, Tony sighed, his voice softening, "I know... really I do. Sorry, Gibbs..."

He saw the look the older man gave him at hearing the apology but couldn't bring himself to care. "I didn't mean to rake it up again and remind you. I just gotta... think about it some more, get it right in my head."

"I know you do," Gibbs sat back, satisfied for now.

"Don't worry, I'll be..."

"Fine." Abby rolled her eyes as she finished his sentence. "Yeah, I guessed as much."

She knew there was only so much straight talking Tony would accept from her, and if he wanted to start rebuilding those walls he kept around himself, then she wasn't going to stop him.

"Take as much time as you need, just... just don't shut us out." Abby reached out to squeeze his hand, heart aching for him.

"Okay, Abbs... I promise." Tony gave her a small smile as he tightened his grip around her fingers.

Sensing they'd done as much as they could to help for now, Gibbs went to make hot chocolate for the two of them, while Abby fetched Tony a glass of water and the bottle of prescription pain pills.

Tony took the pills with a grimace, dreading his inevitable reaction to the painkillers.

He called out so Gibbs could hear him in the kitchen, "Can I just say in advance, and in my own defence, that I'm not to be held responsible for anything and everything loopy and goofy I might say and do when these things hit the fan. You both know what they do to me."

He exchanged a glance with Abby, hoping that didn't include letting slip anything he and Abby had been discussing earlier.

She smiled tenderly at him, trying to keep the atmosphere light, which at least earned her a chuckle, "Don't worry, Tony. I promise not to capture it on my phone and show McGee if you do anything goofy... goofier."

Outside the window, the snow was falling thickly and Gibbs banked the fire up after he delivered the mugs to them with a small smile, before insisting on dealing with the dishes, rolling his eyes when Abby teased him about going all domestic on them.

The two of them relaxed on the couch, sipping their hot chocolate... although Tony complained bitterly that there were no marshmallows cut up in it which earned him a giggle from Abby and a mock glare from Gibbs.

When the lights flickered several times and finally went out and stayed out, Abby helped Gibbs grab the extra flashlights and light candles round the room. The fire provided enough light and heat in the living room but the candles added to the warm glow.

Abby moved over to the window, watching the snow laying thickly outside and still falling. She glanced at Gibbs as he joined her. He still seemed somewhat distant but had relaxed a bit since earlier.

"No one's going anywhere in that tomorrow," she commented ruefully. "Don't think I'm gonna make it to church after all."

"Nope," he shook his head. "Though you might get your snowman wish after all, Abbs."

A smile curved her lips, "Gonna let me whoop your ass in a snowball fight?"

He tilted his head, his full lop-sided grin breaking out for the first time since dinner, "Might do."

Abby curled up next to Tony on the couch, who appeared to be dozing, his head tilted back against the couch, while Abby sat staring into the fire, seemingly miles away.

Gibbs watched them, preoccupied with his own thoughts...

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Gibbs' perspective next... we're getting there... honest!


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections

**TOGETHER**

A/N: We're getting there... honest! Gibbs' perspective now... coz we all know he needs to mull things over, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Reflections<strong>

When Abby could no longer smother her yawns, she decided to give in and try and get some rest. Turning everything over in her head was going to get her nowhere fast tonight and it was late enough even for her after the day they'd all had.

Shaking Tony gently awake, Abby urged him to his feet and he grabbed the bedding while she and Gibbs moved the coffee table and manoeuvred the mattress into the living room.

Gibbs threw some blankets onto the couch, deciding it would be easier if he slept there – less distracting, but was stopped by Abby's voice.

"Hey, you don't need to sleep on that uncomfortable old thing." She gestured to the mattress. "This is big enough for the three of us. We're all adults and anyway I wanna keep warm in the middle..." she paused, considering, her head on one side and an impish curving her lips, "as long as you two don't snore?"

She giggled when Tony threw a pillow at her, protesting, "Hey, I don't snore. More to the point, do you snore? We're takin' a big risk here don't you think, Gibbs, trusting that she doesn't. We might not get a wink of sleep all night."

"We could always smother her with a pillow if she does," came the amused, dry reply.

"Hey... not nice," Abby chuckled as she threw the pillow at Gibbs, who fielded it with a grin.

"Although I refuse to believe _anyone_ snores like Ziva." Tony trailed off as he realized what he'd said, cursing his runaway mouth, and looked over to see Abby trying to stifle her laughter and Gibbs smirking. "I mean... you remember that undercover op, Gibbs, when we were in the hotel room pretending to be assassins, right? That's what I meant, not... anyway, she snores like a steam train..."

"I was in MTAC, remember? I heard it too. I think we all heard it."

Tony grinned, "Yeah, right, I forget there for a minute we had an audience... Anyway, if you snore like Ziva, I'm slinging you over my shoulder and you're going in the basement, Abbs, _and_ you're makin' breakfast. What d'ya think, boss?"

"Works for me."

"Well, now I'm being ganged up on," she pouted at Gibbs, seeing his grin and couldn't contain her laughter. Giggling, she grabbed the medkit she'd got out earlier and looked expectantly at Tony. "Okay, buster, stop trying to distract me. Time to change your bandage."

He huffed at her goodnaturedly but sat back down again. Abby perched next to him on the couch and waited as he partially shucked off his sweatshirt, exposing his injured arm. She noted the wince he tried so hard to hide, the pain shadowing his green eyes momentarily.

When Abby carefully eased the bandage off, she was relieved to see the wound looking clean, the row of neat stitches stretching across the bicep. "Okay, that's lookin' good. Nice and clean, no infection which is what we want to see."

"It's just a bit sore, Abbs... it'll be..."

She rolled her eyes, lips twitching in a smile as she finished his sentence, "Fine, yeah, I know."

As she smeared on the antibiotic cream, Abby was aware of the intense blue eyes watching her from across the room, and she suppressed an involuntary shiver as her skin reacted as if it was a caress.

Tony propped his head on his other hand, watching her as she worked, and his quiet voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "One of these days I'm gonna get to see you in a sexy nurse's uniform when you do this."

Abby looked up at him, seeing his cheeky smile, wondering if this was him putting on his game face again, or the arrival of the painkillers.

"Well, I'd rather you lot didn't get injured quite as often as you do, just to get me into that. All you have to do is ask or I might wear it for next Halloween if you're very good," she teased.

"It'd be almost worth getting shot to see you in it."

As she re-bandaged his arm, smoothing the tape round the firm muscle, she was conscious of Tony's gaze and she jolted at his next words.

"Did I ever tell ya, Abbs, that you've got beautiful green eyes... like emeralds. I mean really, _really_ beautiful."

She could feel herself blushing as she kept her gaze lowered, "_Tony_, they're the same color as yours, look in the mirror sometime."

_Uh-oh... guess that answers the question... the painkillers had hit._

"Ah, but I think yours are much more beautiful than mine." Tony looked over at Gibbs, gesturing expansively, "Hasn't she, Boss? She's got really, _really_ lovely eyes."

"_Tony_!"

"She has," agreed Gibbs, quietly, half smiling at the pink flush he could see creeping over Abby's cheeks and the surprised look she threw at him.

"Not that you don't also have... _really_ nice eyes, Boss. Blue... like the ocean," beamed Tony, obviously pleased with his analogy.

Abby giggled when it was Gibbs' turn to look uncomfortable.

"But you are just so gorgeous, Abby... so beautiful." Tony's hand came up to brush against her cheek gently.

"Tony..." she protested, glancing across at Gibbs, who held up his hands.

"Don't look at me, Abbs. Not gonna argue with that."

"Oh, I see, we've changed to embarrass the hell out of Abby now, is it? Behave... the pair of you." Worried what else Tony might say, she hurried to finish with the bandage and sat back. "Okay, Tony, that should do it."

Tony slipped his sweatshirt back on fully, "Thanks, Miss Nightingale..."

Tony leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes, as if the effort of joking and flirting had drained him of whatever energy remained.

Abby watched him for a moment before glancing across at Gibbs, who was pouring himself another shot. He held up the bottle but she shook her head.

"Think I'm gonna turn in. You two just step over me when you're ready."

Grabbing a flashlight, she nipped upstairs to brush her teeth, hearing footsteps on the landing while she was in the bathroom, so she assumed one or both of them were using the ensuite. When she returned, it seemed that Tony had also given up fighting his tiredness and was already lying on the mattress, eyes closed.

She saw that Gibbs had lost the red hoodie and was now just clad in a T-shirt and his sweatpants, which she couldn't help but notice hugged that very fine butt very nicely indeed.

Gibbs had finished banking up the fire and was now depositing their glasses in the kitchen. He watched Abby move past him.

She'd removed his sweatshirt and was now only wearing a camisole top and her sweatpants, the tempting swell of her breasts obvious under the thin material. His eyes roamed over the tight curves of her ass as she crawled onto the mattress, all long limbs and ivory skin and dragged his eyes away before she could catch him staring.

Gibbs had already been distracted by Tony spreading the comforter and bedding out on the mattress for them all, his eyes drawn to the line of the younger man's muscular back and curve of his taut ass under his sweatpants.

And now Tony was already out for the count and Abby fussed over him, pulling the comforter up to cover his shoulders.

_God...__double __the __temptation_.

Tony was lying nearest the fire, with Abby in the middle and Gibbs lay down as far away as he could on the edge of the mattress.

An injured, spaced out Tony and Abby's sexy curves within reach did not guarantee a relaxing night's sleep.

He'd been aware of the heated glances the two exchanged during the evening, their discussion obviously occupying their minds.

Now all he had to do was make a decision himself... whatever the hell that was.

He wanted them both so much.

They had all flirted with each other to varying degrees over the years, but none of them had crossed the line.

Today had been another sharp reminder of what they lived with every day and how one day, one of them might not be so lucky... again. Kate and Jenny should have taught them all that lesson already.

And he was so tired of feeling lonely.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Gibbs tried to compose himself for sleep.

He tried deep breathing techniques, lying still and unclenching taut muscles one by one, concentrating on trying to stop his reaction to what was lying within touching distance.

He'd lost count of the number of times he'd dreamed about two pairs of almost identical vivid green eyes and breathtaking smiles.

He'd spent hours wondering how soft brown hair and lustrous black silk would feel through his fingers, and how warm supple curves and hard solid muscle would respond under his hands.

What both would feel like under his mouth... what it would feel like to drive into both of them... to feel their hands and mouths on him.

_Oh god... not helping, Gunny._

With Abby right next to him, Gibbs could still smell traces of her soap or whatever it was she'd used in the shower, and it was more than enticing... a hint of vanilla with a spicy undertone he couldn't identify but which was frazzling his nerves and making his dick throb.

He felt her shift next to him and tensed but she was just turning onto her side to face him and he heard her soft murmur.

"Night, Gibbs."

Abby was close enough that her warm breath tickled his cheek causing every nerve ending to sit up and take notice.

Swallowing hard, he turned his head to see her luminous green eyes just a few inches away... _so __close_.

He could just reach out and touch...

His heart rate speeding up, he grabbed for his control instead and whispered, "Night, Abbs."

She flashed him a bright smile and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes and he stared at the delicate line of her profile in the warm glow from the fire. Once he heard her breathing even out, Gibbs turned his head away and tried to calm himself for sleep, willing his arousal away.

But it was a long time before he could settle himself to sleep, his mind whirling over what he'd heard and how they both felt about him... his thoughts all jumbled up with memories of past Christmases completely alone in a drunken haze under his boat, missing his girls so much it felt like a physical agony.

Or the bitterness of Christmases spent in three failing marriages, where vindictive arguments and resentful silences were the norm... interspersed with more tolerable times if the festive season came round while he was in other relationships... that time on the op with Jenny in Paris... brief spells where he could have described himself as happy.

He glanced over at Abby and Tony in the glow of the firelight... wondering if this was finally the time to try to move on... to see if it would work with these two he wanted so much... who he loved so much?

Would a threesome relationship even work?

They were all equally strong personalities and with two of them, it was double the opportunity for him to screw up... as he always did. But he knew that if he didn't even give this a try, then he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I'm nearly done messing with you... hopefully you'll be happy next time.


	7. Chapter 7: New Beginnings

**TOGETHER**

A/N: Okay, deprived smut hounds, did someone mention they wanted some smut? One more chapter after this...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – New Beginnings<strong>

When Abby woke next morning, it was to the feeling of Tony's head resting almost on her chest, his injured arm wrapped round her waist. Her own arm had wrapped itself round Tony's back sometime in the night, holding him against her and her other hand was resting on a solid, firm... thigh that was definitely not her own... _oh __my..._

It was Gibbs... snuggled up close, nose buried in her hair and breath warm on her neck. His arm was stretched across her, hand resting on the younger man's neck, and all their legs were tangled together.

She couldn't have moved without waking them, even if she'd wanted to.

It appeared that they'd both migrated in her direction in the night, like a couple of homing pigeons.

They'd obviously both decided that she would double very nicely as a teddy bear... and that thought made her bite her lip to contain the giggles.

The covers had slipped down in the night but she wasn't cold. Being in the middle of Tony on one side and Gibbs on the other had to be Abby's definition of perfect sandwich. Their nearness was intoxicating.

Abby savoured the wrap-around feel of both men and tried to resist the urge to wriggle against the tempting dual salutes to the morning she could feel pressing into her hips.

After a while lying there dozing, luxuriating in the warmth emanating from the two of them, Abby sensed the exact moment when Gibbs woke up as he moaned and nuzzled into her cheek before tensing, obviously realizing where he was.

Before things could get uncomfortable and he could pull away, Abby turned her head and whispered, "Mornin', Gibbs... Merry Christmas. It's okay. You don't need to move... I'm real comfy." She stared at him, begging him silently to stay where he was.

She saw his sleepy blue eyes blinking from a distance of only a few inches and it was a few seconds before he answered, "Merry Christmas, Abbs. Sleep okay?"

His voice was a husky rasp that caused her hormones to sit up and take notice... well, those that hadn't already reacted to the spread of hard muscles surrounding her.

"Mmm? Oh yeah, so warm."

Gibbs shifted his gaze to look down, becoming aware of the head nestled on her chest and his own hand curled round the back of Tony's neck.

"Looks like you weren't the only one to find another pillow in the night," Abby chuckled, her voice gravelly from sleep.

He glanced up at those vivid green eyes, swallowing round a dry throat as he became aware just how entangled the three of them were... how close. "D'ya want me to move him?"

"No, he's fine... this is..." Abby's voice trailed off, a smile curving her lips.

"This is what?" asked Gibbs, quietly.

"Perfect," Abby whispered, eyes skittering away from his, "This is just perfect."

She could feel Gibbs watching her intently and kept her eyes focused on the top of Tony's head, brushing her fingers gently through the soft brown hair and across the strong fingers resting on Tony's neck.

Gibbs shifted slightly and his other hand came up to play with her hair. She turned towards him, pretty sure she'd stopped breathing when she saw the unguarded expression in his eyes.

When the hand resting on Tony came up to cup her cheek, Abby felt her heart start pounding double time as his face inched nearer.

Gibbs sighed her name, the breath of it brushing over her lips and she reached up to grip his shoulder as he closed the gap, pressing a feather light kiss on her lips.

Smiling against his mouth, she returned his kiss with more heat, curling her hand into his sweatshirt to hold him close. She felt his hand slide to her neck and tilt her face, teasing her slowly with his tongue, drawing out the deep, languid kiss until her head was spinning.

When the kiss ended, Gibbs nuzzled her face, pressing light kisses across her soft skin, thumb stroking her jawline. When he drew back, he couldn't help a smirk as she opened eyes turned hazy.

A mutter and sigh from Tony broke the spell and they both looked down at the man below them shifting in his sleep, but he didn't wake, merely nestled closer, arm tightening further round her waist.

Abby's voice was soft, almost tentative, as she jumped in with both feet, "You realize he wants you as much as I do, don't you?"

Gibbs gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I know... I heard."

Abby's eyes widened, "You heard... you mean you heard us talking last night?"

"Yeah, didn't mean to," he admitted, having the grace to look a bit sheepish, "but couldn't help overhearing." When she tried to speak, he shushed her with a finger to her lips and nuzzled her nose. "It's okay, Abbs."

"It is?" Her mind was whirling and not only from the kiss...

"Yeah... more than okay..." He took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never. "Feel the same way."

The brilliant smile and shining eyes that greeted his words removed any discomfort he might have had from saying them... and having tasted her, he just wanted to kiss her again.

So he did... tugging on that full bottom lip, sweeping his tongue inside to give her a lingering kiss, exploring her mouth lazily.

She was breathing hard when he drew back. "You do?"

"Uh-huh." He quirked his familiar half-grin and dropped kisses across her bare shoulder, pressing his face to her soft skin and returning his hand to Tony's neck, stroking his hair gently

The soft touch woke Tony and instinctively, he began to nuzzle the breasts he was nestled against before turning his head to rub against the hand by his face.

Tony froze when he realized who they belonged to and instinctively started to pull away, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry, Abby, Gibbs... I didn't mean..." he muttered, voice still rough from sleep.

"No, don't Tony," Abby reached out to stop him trying to move any further. "Don't pull away, please. It's okay. Really it is."

Tony glanced up, uncertainty and hope written all across his face in equal measure. Trying to shake the fog of sleep from his mind, he looked between them. "It is? Wait a minute... what's okay? ... I feel like I'm missing something here... Abbs? Gibbs... what?... Okay, can I have a do over?"

Gibbs' deep voice managed to be both amused and tender at the same time, "C'mere."

The callused hand that had been round his neck returned and pulled him forward into a hard, possessive kiss that had Tony moaning in seconds. Desire slammed through him and he found himself clutching at Gibbs' shoulders, fingers gripping hard as he returned the kiss fiercely.

Abby watched in delight as the two men kissed, giving her a close-up view.

When Gibbs released Tony, they rested their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.

"That clear things up, Tony?" Abby asked, with an impish smile.

"Well, I could do with another demonstration but I'm gettin' there" said Tony, with a wide delighted grin, still not able to believe what was actually happening... that it was _Gibbs_ who just nearly gave him a tonsillectomy but he wasn't about to protest.

She reached up to card her fingers through their hair and they turned, smiling down at her. Abby could see the desire in Gibbs' heated blue eyes and the hazy lust in Tony's forest green.

Surging up, she grabbed Gibbs' face with a moan of "More," taking his mouth in a eager kiss, which he returned almost desperately, burying his hands in her hair.

They heard Tony's muttered as they broke apart, both smiling, "Wow, that's hot. I get the feeling you two started without me."

Reaching out for Tony, she told him. "Plenty of me... us... to go round, Tony," and proceeded to kiss the grin off Tony's mouth, enjoying the different taste and feel of both men.

When the kiss ended, both men curled their arms round Abby, nuzzling into her neck, lips grazing across her shoulders. She felt their stubble rasping against her skin and grinned inwardly.

_Well, that's me for a double dose of beard burn then..._

"Nobody wake me up coz if this is a dream, it's a really, _really_ good one." She slid her arms round their waists to pull them closer, running her nails lightly over strong back muscles, grinning when they shivered against her.

Tony grinned as he nipped at her neck, "And there was me thinking it was the drugs."

"Well, if it is, then I want some more," Abby informed them cheerfully, causing Gibbs to chuckle.

"Are you sure... both of you?" Tony asked, looking from one to the other, not quite sure if he was really awake yet and this wasn't just another very hot dream.

"You know I am, Tony," she reminded him, dropping a brief kiss on his lips, before easing herself back down on the mattress.

"Gibbs?" Tony looked over at the older man, reaching out for his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Want you both," said Gibbs, simply.

"Gibbs heard us talking last night, Tony."

"He did..." Tony looked down at Abby, startled, and then across to Gibbs, "you did?"

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-huh. Needed time to think."

"And now you're sure?" asked Tony.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs pulled Tony's hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the palm, smiling against his skin. He glanced down at Abby, "If you two are?"

"Never more sure of anything in my life," she answered, quiet conviction in her tone.

A broad, beaming smile broke out on Tony's face and all he could do was gaze from Abby to Gibbs and back again, words failing him for once. As the two men continued to stare at one another, Abby rolled her eyes and poked them both in the chest.

"Hey, you two, we can do an Oprah later. Jeez... who'd have thought I'd get you two in bed and all you wanna do is talk? In case you hadn't noticed, hello..." She waved her hands at them, smiling, "... enticing female body laid out in front of you wanting some action. I'm _totally_ turned on here."

Tony laughed and leaned down to attack her neck, making her squeal. "Aaaw, is our beautiful girl feeling neglected."

"Sounds like it." Gibbs lay down on his side, head propped on one hand as he grinned down at her.

"Yeah, I am," she pouted at him, eyes twinkling. Although she couldn't help an internal fist pump at hearing Tony call her their girl. "Now get movin' both of ya. I wanna get my hands on all that solid muscle and hot booties... wanna know what you feel like on top of me... underneath me... inside me."

While she painted a word picture that left both men increasingly turned on, her hands roamed across broad shoulders, pulling at sweatshirts, _really_ needing to see and feel some skin.

Gibbs leaned down to cover her mouth again, aware of Tony's hand stroking down his back to his gently squeeze his ass. When Gibbs nuzzled his way down her neck, Abby turned her head towards Tony and saw him suddenly shift his position, a grimace passing over his face.

"You okay, Tony?"

Gibbs broke away from Abby and rolled onto his back. "Be honest, Tony... how's the arm?"

"It's..." Tony swallowed what he was going to say when he saw them share an amused glance and rolled his eyes, deciding on honesty. "... sore and stiff."

Abby chuckled, "No kidding," running her eyes down the line of his body to his tented sweatpants.

"Well, yeah..." Tony huffed a laugh, turning his head to grin at them, thinking that her extremely sexy, throaty chuckle wasn't helping. "Ten years of foreplay with you two will do that to a man. But the arm's okay... really, honestly okay. I just forgot and leaned on it too much just then. As long as I don't get too carried away with using it, it should be... fine. "

He leaned across to grab a kiss from Gibbs, which the older man willingly returned, carding his fingers through Tony's hair.

When he pulled back, Tony groaned, "What the hell am I saying? Of course, I'm gonna get carried away. I'm in bed with you two, for heaven's sake... how can I not get carried away?... " He glanced down, "Or not strictly in bed since we're on a mattress on the floor but you get the idea. But I've still got all my other faculties... my other arm I can use and fingers and legs and mouth and..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You ramble in bed as much as I do out of it, Tony."

"Not sure that's possible, Abbs." Tony made a show of wincing as she giggled and slapped his chest lightly. "But I could be in a cast and on crutches and not wanna miss having sex with you two. Okay, sex with a cast on might get a bit... dangerous but you get the picture. Just... be gentle with me," Tony batted his eyelashes, causing Gibbs to snort and Abby to giggle.

Gibbs couldn't help a grin spreading across his face.

Of course he had to end up in bed with two of the most voluble people he knew. He had a feeling laughter and fun was gonna play as big a part of sex with these two as heat and tenderness and passion... if they ever stopped talking.

"We gonna get naked any time soon?" came Gibbs' dry comment.

"I'll second that," said Abby, pulling Gibbs down towards her and he willingly kissed his way down her neck, hands roaming, enjoying the feel of her supple curves under his hands.

Tony grinned, unabashed, and rolled over to build up the fire.

Gibbs glanced up, wondering what he was up to now. "Power's back on, Tony. Heat should be on."

"Doesn't matter, Gibbs. I wanna see that cross in the firelight."

"You got that one too, huh?" Gibbs grinned against her neck, licking over her pulse point, feeling her arch against him.

"Oh yeah, it's one of my favourite fantasies... well, apart from the pair of you going at it bent over Abby's desk, but that's not possible for health and safety reasons." He smiled at them both as they chuckled. "I've always wanted to explore that cross in front of a fireplace."

Gibbs grinned down at Abby, brushing her hair back from her face, "Me too," the low growl in his voice making her shiver.

Gibbs skimmed down her body to pull her top and sweatpants off. Both men swallowed hard as they saw her creamy curves for the first time, stunned by just how beautiful she was, the firelight playing across her skin.

She smiled up at them tenderly, seeing the desire in their eyes and reached for them.

Gibbs leaned down to kiss her, gentle sweeps of his tongue deepening until he was dominating her mouth. Arousal rolled down his spine, making his balls feel heavy as he hardened further, hips pressing hard against hers.

When they parted for air, Abby's pulse was pounding and she turned happily to Tony and lost herself in his taste.

Returning the favour, she helped them both lose their clothing, admiring the strong lines of their bodies as she saw them both naked for the first time.

Tony, with the lean strong muscles of a runner, all long legs and a broad, well defined hairy chest. Gibbs, all solid power in a big frame with wide shoulders tapering to still trim hips and sparse silver grey hair scattered over a firm chest.

Both with asses taut enough to make her throat go dry and hangs twitch with the urge to get hold of them.

Tony urged her onto her front and both men knelt behind her, their hands drifting slowly over the lines of the magnificent cross tattoo on her lower back... both their minds drifting back to the only other time they'd seen part of it, when she was dressed as Marilyn one Halloween a few years ago.

Not even that dress could do this tattoo justice.

Conscious they'd both paused in their caresses, Abby murmured, head resting on her folded arms, "Have you two fallen asleep back there?"

"Just admiring the view," said Tony, chuckling.

Abby glanced over her shoulder, "Are you both gonna sit there lookin' all night? Coz I want some attention down here."

"Demanding, isn't she?" commented Gibbs, dryly.

"Oh, you've no idea," laughed Abby. "We've all waited long enough, haven't we, to get to this point? Now get down here, both of you..." She broke off with a gasp as she felt _two _open mouthed kisses suddenly pressed to her back, over the cross.

"_Oh __god...__"_ She dropped her head to her arms again and arched her back into the touch, the feeling causing her nerve endings to tingle as their mouths and tongues roamed over back.

When she could no longer just lie there, she rolled over, grinning as she reached for them.

Abby discovered that they worked as a team as seamlessly in bed as they did in the field, even for this, their first time together, and she found her mind spinning under the sensual onslaught as both men worked her body teasingly with their hands and mouths.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the different feel of their hands.

Even if she didn't know who was where, after a while Abby decided that she could identify them just by the feel of their hands. The rough calluses and long fingers of Gibbs contrasted with the thicker, shorter fingers of Tony's still strong but less callused hands.

Abby glanced down and nearly came from the sight of one silver and one brown haired head moving slowly down her body.

One of her hands stroked slowly through silver strands and the other tangled in brown hair, Abby decided that Christmas had most definitely come early... and if they kept this up, it wouldn't be the only thing that came early.

While Gibbs teased her breasts with his mouth and fingers, whispering how beautiful she was and telling her everything he wanted them both to do to her, Abby could feel Tony settling between her legs.

She shivered as she felt his breath on her soaked flesh and arched off the mattress at the first touch of him nuzzling into her core.

Rolling her hips towards Tony's mouth impatiently, she clutched at Gibbs head as he tormented her nipples, sliding her fingers through his hair and moaning as Tony's tongue stabbed into her. To add to the torment, she felt Gibbs' hand snake down her body while his mouth continued to worship her breasts.

The minute Gibbs felt Tony's tongue flicking against his fingers, his first thought was how good that tongue would feel sliding over his cock.

The combination of Gibbs' fingers inside her while Tony licked and suckled her clit was not so slowly driving her out of her mind.

Almost whimpering, her head pressed back into the pillow, she felt Gibbs kiss and nibble his way back to her neck.

"Come for us, Abbs."

The low growl into her skin was enough and she couldn't help but follow his order. Intense waves rolled over her as she cried out, feeling their hands drawing out her release until she was too sensitive to take any more.

When she opened her eyes again, it was to see both men lying next to her, their hands drifting gently over her still trembling body, wearing almost identical smug expressions on their faces.

What made her breathless all over again was the tenderness and love she could see shining in their eyes and she traced their faces tenderly, smiling as Gibbs nuzzled into her palm and Tony playfully nipped her fingers.

"Wow, that was just..." She waved her hand vaguely, close to feeling boneless. "You two sure you haven't been rehearsing this double act coz that was just... mad skills. Just give me a minute, will ya, and then I'll give you an extra pair of hands," she giggled as she trailed her fingers over their hardness, feeling them thrust into her hands.

Gibbs reached out to caress over Tony's chest and shoulder, hooking a hand round his neck to pull him closer.

"Wanna taste."

Tony grinned and kissed Gibbs, both men groaning as they shared the taste of Abby on his tongue, Tony all but melting against the older man.

They all lay quietly tangled together while Abby recovered, exchanging lazy kisses and soft caresses, mapping soft curves and hard muscle into memory.

Gibbs eventually moved over Abby to wrap his arms around Tony, his weeping cock trailing over Tony's thigh to grind against the younger man's own. Tony buried his hands in Gibbs' hair as he kissed him, pressing himself close against every inch of the older man's body within reach.

The kiss continued, becoming needy and desperate as they rocked their hips slowly. Tony shivered at the feeling of their skin sliding together, feeling his whole body _aching_ with need.

Gibbs slid his mouth to Tony's neck, marking the skin, growling into his neck. Abby felt like her arousal building again, which was quick even for her... but she figured it wasn't every day she had a fantasy come to life in front of her.

They both didn't miss the sudden strangled curse Tony gave as he inadvertently bumped his injured arm against the mattress. Gibbs pulled back, startled, and Tony rolled to his side, resting his head against Abby's shoulder for a moment until his breathing evened out.

"Lie back, Tony." Abby wrapped her arms round him gently, stroking her hand down Tony's back and he slowly turned over.

Gibbs rested his hand on the younger man's stomach, rubbing slow circles. "Easy, Tony. Take your time."

"Just bumped it... don't worry." After a minute, he huffed out a breath and looked from one to the other, smiling, "Now, where were we?"

Abby smiled as she stroked her hand down his face. "Why don't you let us take care of you this time?" She leaned in to kiss Tony softly, sweetly and he moaned into her mouth as she deepened it.

When Abby pulled back, she heard Gibbs, his voice a low rumble, "What d'ya want, Tony? How d'ya want us?"

Tony's pupils were blown as he opened dazed eyes to focus on them both and he had to swallow to get his voice to work, a grin curving his lips... deciding he had nothing to lose if he started with the top of his fantasy list. "Wanna come inside Abby... while you're inside me."

If possible, Gibbs hardened even further at the thought and Abby dropped her head forward to whimper into Tony's shoulder.

The image Tony conjured up turned Gibbs on more than anything had in years.

"Works for me," said Gibbs, his voice husky. He ran his hands over their skin, enjoying the contrast in the feel of Abby's softness and Tony's firm muscle.

Abby grinned at them both. "But first, I wanna get my hands on all this gorgeous flesh."

Urging them onto their backs, she knelt between them. A mischievous smile broke out as she looked from Gibbs' amused stare to Tony's delighted eagerness, eyes roaming over their bodies... laid out before her like the tastiest feast she could imagine, trying to decide just where to start.

_Decisions... decisions..._

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: It'd be really mean of me to break the smut and discussions there and continue it in the next chapter, wouldn't it? *ducks*


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Together

**TOGETHER**

A/N: Okay... I really am done messing with you this time… fun though that was!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Coming Together<strong>

Urging them onto their backs, she knelt between them. A mischievous smile broke out as she looked from Gibbs' amused stare to Tony's delighted eagerness, eyes roaming over their bodies... laid out like the tastiest feast she could imagine.

_Decisions... decisions..._

* * *

><p>Enjoying their heated gazes watching her every move, Abby began exploring, gradually learning what each man liked... what provoked the most reaction... linger <em>here<em>... suckle harder _there_... nails scraping _slowly..._mouth teasing right _now..._ ooh, tickle _this_...bite down on _that_ spot…

She was smugly pleased with herself when she pulled a series of gasping moans and deep growls from her lovers.

Her silky hair brushed across their skin as she moved slowly over their bodies, adding to the sensations she was producing with her hands and mouth. She grinned against their skin when she felt strong fingers tangling and stroking through the long strands.

Far from idle, their hands and mouths were also wandering... over her and each other.

Abby allowed her fingers to trail over their arousals, both hard and leaking. She felt them thrust in her touch and when she added her mouth and tongue to the slow teasing, she smiled at the ease with which she could make them moan and writhe beneath her.

But Abby held back from tormenting them both too much.

If this was going to end the way Tony wanted it, it wouldn't be fair to drive them beyond the limits of their control. Plenty of time for that another time.

Plenty of time for _oh__so_ much…

She wanted to feel them both lose it... in her mouth... her hands... inside her, and she _so_ wanted to watch the two of them together.

… _which was fantasy number seven on her list, wasn't it?… Or was it nine?_

Pausing in her explorations when she reached the all too many scars lacing their bodies, she carefully kissed each bullet wound mark and the white lines left behind by knife attacks. She closed her eyes against the memory of too many near misses and of just how many times she'd nearly lost them both.

Neither man missed her sudden overwhelming emotion and she was pulled down to be cradled between them, hands and lips seeking to soothe and comfort.

They lay quietly together for a while, enjoying the closeness and intimacy but it wasn't long before hands began to roam teasingly again.

Moving over Abby, Gibbs pressed her into the mattress, lying between her thighs as she rocked against him, her heat sliding over his cock.

The feel of his weight and the heat of him against her was just intoxicating.

Her hands wandered over his back and shoulders, trying to pull him closer as he took her mouth, kissing her till she was breathless.

When she began making needy sounds in the back of her throat, Gibbs broke the kiss to slide slowly inside her, enjoying her low moan and the way her head fell back, exposing her delicate neck.

He stilled when he was inside, feeling her pulse around him as she adjusted to his size. Bending his head, Gibbs licked his way slowly up the long line of her neck until he was hovering above her mouth.

Darkened blue locked with dazed green and both lost control almost at the same moment.

As Abby arched her hips towards Gibbs, he pulled back before thrusting hard until he was buried balls deep in her warmth and she cried out, surging up to wrap arms and legs around him.

Unsurprisingly, Gibbs liked to be as dominant in bed as he was elsewhere.

And Abby wasn't exactly passive in bed either. So it was as hot as hell for Tony to watch each of them struggle to be on top, both laughing breathlessly as Abby managed to take Gibbs by surprise and flip him.

Tony managed to scoot back just in time, laughing, "Jeez, you two, you're a hazard to shipping. I just knew you'd both hog all the bed… floor… mattress."

Gibbs let her pin his arms above his head, smirking as she smiled down at him in triumph. When she bent to kiss him, he took advantage of her distraction and freed himself, wrapping his arms round her as he rolled them back over.

He eventually pinned her wrists above her head with one hand as he eased fully back inside, and Abby grinned cheekily up at him, wriggling her hips, provoking a warning growl.

As Gibbs began grinding her steadily into the mattress, his hand fisted in her hair as Abby rocked against him, meeting his every deep thrust as he set a pace designed to send her over the edge fast.

Time for long hours of lazy, sensual exploration later… with both of them.

He knew his limits.

The urgency of this, their first time together and the way Tony wanted them both, pretty much dictated that he needed to move this right along… or he'd never last.

Lying back, slowly stroking his own painfully hard dick, Tony watched the two of them become lost in one another.

_Was there a hotter sight?_

Not wanting to lose his load too early, Tony switched to stroking down Gibbs' long back and over his ass, feeling the strong muscles rippling and flexing under his hand.

Watching Abby closely, Gibbs found himself caught by the expressions of intense desire and sheer joy which skittered across her lovely face as he responded to her moans of "harder… faster."

Tony saw the flash of satisfaction cross Gibbs' face as Abby moaned "Jethro."

She began trembling as her climax raced towards her at a gallop at the feel of Gibbs pounding inside her.

_God, __he __felt __so __good_… and all she could do was hang on for the ride. _So __close_.

Sensing how near she was, Gibbs changed his angle, rearing up to give Tony room. Easing off, he slowed his thrusts and called out through gritted teeth, "Tony."

And suddenly Tony was there to zero in on her clit, his mouth absorbing her gasping moan as Gibbs slipped out of her. Tony dropped his lips to tease her breasts and his fingers coaxed another intense orgasm out of her.

Feeling her begin to pulse around him, Gibbs had needed to pull out before he came undone, however much he wanted to feel her spasm around his cock as she milked him. Next time…

Squeezing the base of his cock hard, he concentrated on staving off his own orgasm. If he came now, he'd be no good to Tony.

He flopped down next to Abby, chest heaving as he calmed down while Tony stroked her down from her high, kissing her gently as her breathing eased.

When Gibbs turned his head, it was to see her lazy, contented smile as Abby reached for his hand. He pulled her fingers to his mouth and kissed her palm.

Tony grinned down at them both before moving towards Gibbs, enjoying the sight of the older man lying there, his cock still rock hard, his breathing ragged and his eyes a darkened blue.

He leaned down to kiss Gibbs languidly, all but melting into the older man, trying to imprint the memory of all that warm skin and hard muscle into his flesh. He felt the callused hands roaming over his back and cupping his ass to rock them together, both moaning as the action rubbed their cocks together.

Gibbs rolled them over carefully until they were lying full length against each other. Moving his mouth to Tony's neck, he kissed and nipped his way over the younger man's chest, enjoying the way Tony writhed underneath him.

Gibbs grinned against his skin as he heard his first name spill from Tony lips in a strangled, gasping moan.

Reaching down, Gibbs wrapped his hand round Tony's cock and began stroking in a strong rhythm, twisting just under the head and sweeping his thumb over the tip, hearing a low moan rumble through the younger man's chest as he thrust helplessly into Gibbs' hand.

Rolling onto her side, Abby watched her two men.

_God, they were gorgeous._

"If you two wanna go ahead, I won't mind. You two look so _totally _hot... so beautiful together."

They'd more than taken care of her already… so lying here and watching them get it on was _just_ fine with her.

Before she could say another word, Abby found herself dragged towards them, wrapped once again in the middle.

Gibbs cupped her face, "Together, Abbs. Want us together."

Tony kissed her, chipping in, "There's loads of ways we can do each other in future... together and separately."

"Oh yeah, tell me about it. _Endless_ possibilities and combinations... I've got a whole heap of ideas about that myself," Abby told them, smiling happily at the thought.

_She might start a spreadsheet..._

"Want this first time to be together." Tony couldn't have explained his desperate need for this connection with both of them, but judging from Gibbs' reaction just now, it seems he felt the same.

Abby slid her arms round Tony's neck, pulling him close for a gentle kiss, whispering, "Then it will be, Tony… coz I want that too, y'know. Lay down."

The brilliant real Tony grin that broke out told her that it was the right thing to say.

Abby helped prop a pillow under Tony's hips so he'd be more comfortable and he settled back, watching the two of them with hooded eyes.

With their typical silent mind reading, Gibbs nodded his head towards the end table by the couch and Abby fished out lube and a condom, chuckling when she heard Tony's muttered, "Oh yeah, definitely a boy scout."

As Abby kissed her way down Tony's body, Gibbs coated his fingers with lube and encouraged Tony to raise his knees. Easing a finger gently inside, Gibbs slowly began preparing Tony, half smiling when he heard Tony's groan, watching his face carefully.

"You okay, Tony?"

"Oh yeah..." Tony responded, his breathing ragged. "Feels _so_good, but it's been a while."

Gibbs paused, rubbing a hand soothingly over Tony's thigh, "Then we go as slow as you like."

Tony grinned up at Gibbs, seeing that familiar half smile he loved. "Sounds good...sounds _really_, really good." He rested his hand on Abby's head as she nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the feel of her mouth moving over him.

By the time Gibbs worked a second digit inside him, Tony was rocking his hips, meeting every thrust of Gibbs' fingers as he stretched him, and moaning almost constantly.

When Abby reached his cock and bent to take him into her warm mouth, her tongue swirling around the head, Tony shuddered at the combined sensations, not sure how much longer he could last.

"Gibbs... Abbs... _please_, I'm ready," he panted.

Releasing Tony, Abby reached for the condom, grinning at Gibbs as he slipped his fingers out of Tony. "You know I can put one of these on with my mouth, right?"

Gibbs dropped his head to her neck, groaning at the thought. "And right now I'd last about five seconds if you did."

Her throaty chuckle was enough to test his control without the mental image she'd just conjured up. "Next time then. I'll add it to my list..."

"You got a list, Abbs?..." asked Gibbs, chuckling. "Of course you do."

"Oh yeah," she nodded, vigorously, lips curving in a smile. "So far only a mental one... but it's getting longer by the minute. I ought to write it down in case I forget."

"Hey, it's not gonna be the only thing getting longer at the minute..." Tony pointed out, impatiently.

"Just settle down, Tony... surely between the two of you, you can handle little 'ole me?" They both laughed at the innocent face she tried to paste on but the mischievous twinkle in her green eyes was pure sin.

Abby slowly rolled the condom onto Gibbs' cock, conscious of his eyes following the movements of her hands. When he was ready, Abby moved to the side to give them some room and watched as Gibbs lubed himself up before kneeling between Tony's legs.

Gibbs pressed the head of his cock slowly inside, pausing after a couple of inches, breathing hard.

Tony spread his legs further, raising his knees and Gibbs pushed slowly onwards until he bottomed out, stilling as he tried not to let the snug heat push him over the edge early...

After being inside Abby as she began to come around him and now with how tight Tony felt, there was no way Gibbs could last much longer.

Since they'd woken up, it had been a steady build up of arousal, and he was nearly at the limits of his self control. There were only so many times he could pull himself back from the brink.

"Tony?" He braced himself against Tony's legs, while Abby stroked his shoulders and back gently, pressing warm lips against his skin.

"I'm... fine... really... this time I am _just_ peachy." Tony grinned, his breathing short as his body adjusted to the feeling of delicious fullness... of being stretched by Gibbs.

Abby grinned down at him… she now knew what that felt like… knew how good Tony would be feeling right now.

When both men looked settled, Abby began to move over Tony and he stopped her, asking her almost shyly, "Wanna see the cross, Abbs, and that gorgeous ass."

She grinned broadly at his request and straddled him widely, this time facing Gibbs.

"This is where we find out if I'm as flexible as I need to be." She grinned at Gibbs as she rested one hand on his shoulder for balance, and he snorted in amusement as she added, "And you did say you'd do all the heavy lifting."

She grasped Tony's hardness, guiding him inside, sinking slowly down, all too aware of the heated blue gaze watching them all become joined. She moaned at the slightly altered angle... and the different feeling of Tony inside her, not as thick as Gibbs but just as long.

The feeling of Abby's slick heat surrounding his cock, combined with Gibbs filling his ass, came close to a sensory overload for Tony. He felt himself throbbing inside Abby and twitching around Gibbs' hardness and didn't know whether to thrust up or push down.

Gibbs felt the spasms from Tony pulse around his cock and let his head drop to Abby's shoulder, concentrating on his breathing and not on the lightning sparks up his spine threatening an early orgasm when he'd barely started.

Abby cradled his head, feeling his arm snake round her waist while his other hand rested on Tony's thigh. Tony's hand came up to rest on Gibbs' and his other hand ran over her back to slide to her hip, where Abby covered it with her other hand.

The simple touch joining them all felt as intimate in its own way as their connection elsewhere.

From Tony's position on the bottom of the 'pile,' he could also enjoy the contrast of Abby's flawless porcelain skin with the tanned, hardened muscles of Gibbs.

"You okay?" whispered Abby.

Gibbs drew in a shaky breath before nodding and nuzzled into her neck. She held his face and brushed soft kisses across his lips, feeling him smile against her mouth.

"How you doin' down there, Tony?" She glanced over her shoulder, clenching her internal muscles around him, grinning as she heard his groan.

"Oh god, Abbs. I think I must be dead coz this has gotta be heaven."

"Then let us take care of you."

There was such tenderness in her voice that Tony's throat closed over.

He felt Gibbs hand squeezing his leg and met those blue eyes, seeing the warmth and affection displayed openly, the older man's face completely unguarded for once.

The emotional weight of the situation and physical sensations were almost overwhelming and Tony grasped for some lightness or he'd lose it, in more ways than one.

So with his usual defence mechanism, Tony fell back on a jokey response, "Oh… okay then." But he knew by Gibbs' expression and the way Abby squeezed his hand that they understood. He cleared his throat before asking, "You alright up there, Abby?"

"Oh, I am just FANtastic," she declared, smiling at Gibbs.

"Yeah, we noticed," Gibbs told her, lips twitching.

When he felt more in control, Gibbs withdrew slowly before angling his hips to thrust back inside, the motion causing Tony to arch up deeply into Abby. She moaned as she pushed back down, arms loosely circled round Gibbs' shoulders, while he braced some of his weight on Tony's legs.

It took them a while to find their rhythm but as Gibbs pulled back, slowly at first, Abby raised herself off Tony. And as they both sank back _down_... and _in_... Tony gradually turned into a moaning, shuddering heap beneath them.

For Abby, looking down and seeing Gibbs' cock thrusting into Tony only inches below where Tony pushed up into her, had to be just about the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.

Joined like this, it was as if Gibbs was pushing into Abby when he plunged forward into Tony, causing the younger man to thrust up deep into her body.

From this angle, Abby wasn't going to last long... _again_.

Abby was straddling Tony further 'back' than normal, but the friction of this different angle was hitting her just... _right_.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Tony with his head thrust back into the pillow, biting his lip, eyes closed. Looking back, she saw Gibbs staring down at where they were all joined.

When Gibbs raised his gaze to meet her eyes, she felt she could come just from the look he gave her.

"Looks so good, doesn't it?"

"Feels it too."

His gravely response was accompanied by such a hot, lazy… so sexily arrogant grin that she did the only thing she could do under the circumstances.. she dropped her head to his neck and whimpered.

As Gibbs moved steadily, he began brushing over Tony's prostrate, hearing the younger man's deep groan at the increased sensations. He exchanged heated, almost clumsy kisses with Abby as the intense need for release built, his thrusts increasing in speed and force.

Abby was resting most of her weight on her knees, but held onto Gibbs' to keep her balance, nails digging into his shoulders.

Tony's hands alternated between stroking her back and squeezing her ass, to holding her hips firmly as she rode him, helping to brace her against the rather large Marine pushing against them both.

Gibbs felt his world narrowing to Abby in front of him while he sank into Tony's heat. The gasps and moans from all of them, coupled with the sight and _feel_ of them both was driving him crazy... everything aching with the overpowering need to come... _soon __and __hard_.

Abby felt herself spiralling out of control, sandwiched between the two men she loved.

She'd been in a physical threesome before but never one with such emotional overtones... never with anyone she loved.

The pace and power of Gibbs' thrusts was pushing them both up the bed and she was finding it harder to keep her balance. Eventually, Tony pulled her back to lie down against him, wrapping one arm firmly round her waist while his other hand slid between her legs to circle her clit.

It was Abby who broke first... but she took both men with her.

Crying out, she almost pulled Gibbs down on top of her as she clamped down hard on Tony, who yelled and came harder than he could ever remember.

When his ass gripped Gibbs tightly, the older man's hips snapped erratically against him as he too exploded with a shout... his world blanking out. The sensations ripping through Gibbs were intense and his hips kept moving on instinct, his whole body shaking.

When Abby came to again, she was lying collapsed on Tony. Gibbs had his head resting on her chest with his body was pressing them both into the mattress. Tony's arms were clasped round Abby, hands resting on Gibbs' shoulders.

The only sounds were those of gasping breaths as they all tried to gulp in much needed air.

Still trembling, Abby recovered first, drawing in a shaky laugh. She reached down to stroke Gibbs' hair softly, very tempted to purr with contentment.

"Tony, I think we flattened you..." She chuckled as she felt him become boneless beneath her and then gasped as she remembered. She struggled, trying to move, hearing Gibbs groan in protest, "Oh god, your arm. I'm really sorry, Tony. Did I hurt you?"

"Sssh, Abbs, don't move." Tony soothed her, kissing her temple. "You know something? Right now I'm not feeling any pain at all."

And it was true.

Aftershocks were still rippling through him and at the moment, he didn't feel anything other than thoroughly and _totally_ fucked.

He looked down their bodies before whispering in her ear, "Is Gibbs still alive?"

Gibbs snorted against Abby's skin at the question, the ticklish sensation causing her to giggle, "Jury's still out on that one. You two are tryin' to kill me."

Eventually managing to move, he pulled gently out of Tony, falling to the mattress beside them with a groan.

"Hey, I'm the one who's been squashed here," Tony pointed out, mock pouting. "I don't think I can move _ever_ again. In fact, why the hell would I even want to move ever again? That's it… I'm staying right here for the rest of the year."

Abby giggled, delighted at how happy he sounded. She turned her head to give him a quick kiss before she slipped carefully off him and rolled to the side. Abby helped Gibbs dispose of the condom, before crawling back onto the mattress, pulling the comforter over them all as they collapsed in a tangled heap.

They ended up almost in their original positions... Tony lying partially wrapped round Abby and both being cradled by Gibbs.

Hands moved gently across sweat-slicked skin and they exchanged soft, sleepy kisses as they snuggled together.

"That was just... wow... intense."

Tony snorted, nuzzling into her breasts, "Mistress of understatement there, Abbs. I think you two just blew my mind."

"And we've only just started. God, when I think of my fantasy list with you two..." Abby trailed off as her mind wandered off into a visual or three, but then she shook herself and continued, "Although it seems an unfair deficit."

She turned her head to see one blue eye open to look at her questioningly, "Huh?"

"Three to one," she explained, as if it was obvious and pointed to herself. "Me three... and you two, one. God, me _three_… no wonder I'm having hot flashes… I'm exhausted."

Tony laughed, kissing his way over her collarbone and nestling against her neck. Gibbs propped himself on one hand to look down at her, "You're counting now? Seriously?"

"Well, you're spoiling me."

Gibbs leaned down to nuzzle her neck, pressing soft kisses into her skin, "Wanna spoil you."

"I'll second that, Abbs." She could feel Tony's hand sliding gently over her skin and couldn't remember ever feeling so… cherished.

Gibbs lay down again, wrapping his arms round them both and they lay quietly together, Abby cocooned between them.

Who'd have thought Gibbs was a cuddler?

Tony, yeah... she knew he thrived on physical contact but she was thrilled that Gibbs was equally tactile.

She was brought back from the brink of drifting off to sleep by Tony's voice.

"I'm glad you overheard us last night, Gi-… Jethro." Gibbs' grin at Tony's words told him it was okay to continue using his first name in other circumstances than moaning it at him. "I wouldn't have known how to even _start_ that conversation."

"I was thinkin' exactly the same thing last night, guys," Abby confirmed. "But typical Marine... straight to the point… or rather straight to the action."

"Wasn't sure how to talk about it either, so..." Gibbs shrugged, trailing off.

And that was enough… for now.

There'd be time later to decide what this meant for all of them, to try and work out how to make it work.

And Tony in his own way was as much of a functional mute when it came to emotional conversations as Gibbs, so she wasn't about to push either of them. They'd talk again when both men felt comfortable doing so.

Hell, she was still trying to figure it out for herself.

But she knew one thing for sure… she never wanted to let either of them go again. They would make this work… somehow.

Tony's voice was hesitant as something else struck him. "Did I say anything I shouldn't have... um... last night under the influence of those damn pills?"

"You said a few things, Tony... anything in particular you had in mind?" The glee in Abby's voice wasn't doing anything to reassure him.

"Oh God, Abbs... what did I say?"

"_Wellll_, you compared Jethro's eyes to the ocean, which is _totally_ true… and mine to emeralds, which I'm not convinced about." She giggled as Tony groaned and dropped his head to her neck, before he suddenly laughed as a thought struck him.

"Well, thank God we've started the day like _this_ then, coz those comments would have been _way_ too embarrassing to explain otherwise," he told them, enjoying their laughter.

"That's one way of looking at it, Tony."

"Besides... it's true. They are." He leaned across to nip at Gibbs' bottom lip, kissing the grin off his face.

"And so are yours." He turned to Abby and gave her a wet sloppy kiss and she wrinkled her nose at him before giggling.

"Now get some rest... both of you," she all but ordered.

"Yes, ma'am…" Tony murmured against her skin. "I'd salute if I had the energy."

She snuggled down, nuzzling and kissing both of them in turn. "Then we need a shower and breakfast… or maybe breakfast and then clean up, coz I'm really hungry… and then we can go at it again… which will probably mean we need another shower, which could lead to more… I'm sure you get the picture."

"Oh God, you've worn me out already, the pair of you. I'm sure she means to kill us both, Jethro... wear us down... finish us off," Tony mumbled into Abby's neck.

"Nonsense, Tony." She patted his arm. "Just rest for a bit before round two."

Joint groans from Tony and Gibbs caused Abby to giggle.

"Give this old man time to recover, Abbs."

"Hey, I don't want to hear you call yourself that, Gibbs... not ever. Not even in 20 years' time, do you hear me, coz you are _not_ old… you're just older than us and not by that much… and anyway, age doesn't matter, you got that?"

Gibbs looked at her, startled at Abby's calm and firm comment about the future… _their _future.

His throat closed over and he swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, eventually managing to whisper, "Got it, Abbs."

"Good," Abby nodded, giving a contented sigh as she pulled their arms closer round her. "When my knees stop wobbling and I can actually get to my feet again... or I suppose I could crawl if necessary, I'll get your presents."

"You mean you two weren't my present?" asked Tony, smiling.

Gibbs tugged gently on her hair, "Thought we agreed no presents this year, Abbs?"

"Yeah, well, you're about as good at following that instruction as I am… Jethro."

She grinned inwardly… now _that_ was going to take some getting used to. But she figured using Gibbs at work and Jethro outside it sounded just about perfect… in more ways than one.

Gibbs looked from one to the other and shrugged, before tucking his head into Abby's neck and stroking Tony's back. "Got all I want right here."

"So have I," she whispered into the sudden silence, feeling Tony freeze into stillness against her at Gibbs' words.

For a guy who didn't say much, Gibbs had a knack sometimes of saying exactly the _right _thing at the right time.

"Best Christmas present ever…" Tony broke off suddenly, swallowing hard as he pulled back to look at them, and Abby stroked his face tenderly.

"Tony... ?"

"Can't believe I'm here, Abby, and that you want both me." Tony smiled down at her, before reaching over to run his hand down Gibbs' arm. "I wanted you both so much... didn't think I'd ever have either of you, never mind both. Didn't think you'd go for a threesome, Jethro."

Gibbs shrugged and said simply, "It feels right."

Tony struggled to untangle himself and sit up, running his hands over his face. "It does feel right… feels _so _right, but it's also scary. It scares the crap out of me. You two know better than anyone how much I suck at relationships. Hell, the last relationship I had that lasted longer than a few months wasn't even _real_. You two mean too much to me to wanna ruin things."

Gibbs sat up too, not liking the sudden doubt in Tony's face and voice. "In case you hadn't noticed, Tony, three ex-wives means I ain't exactly a good bet either. Sooner or later I screw up."

They both winced as Abby's hands made sudden contact with the back of their heads.

Gibbs turned to stare at her while Tony protested, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, what was that for? Jeez, you hit as hard as he does."

The glare she was using was pretty impressive too.

"Are you two done deciding that this is not gonna work even before we try, huh?"

Tony shared a rueful glance with Gibbs, "I'm just crap at this, Abby... you know I am."

"And I'm any better? Jeez, you two..." She looked away briefly, biting her lip while she ordered her thoughts. "I've _never _felt this way about anyone before. Hell, I've never _shared_ my life properly with anyone and no relationship I've had has lasted long either. So it scares the crap out of me too. But you know what? I don't care. I love you both and I'm gonna try and make this work. Of course it's gonna be hard, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't even _try_."

Tony was silent for a moment, looking between his two lovers.

Gibbs reached out to cup his face, "Guess she's right."

Tony's beaming smile broke out and his voice was hoarse as he replied, "Love you Abby… and you too Jethro."

Gibbs didn't speak but curled the middle fingers of both hands over to form the ASL sign for _I __love __you_, prompting brilliant smiles from both Tony and Abby.

"Then we'll muddle through somehow." Abby's tone was decisive. "I decided today that if I didn't tell you both how I felt about you, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. We're gonna be so awesomely good together, you'll see. We'll take care of each other, love each other, fight, laugh, drive each other crazy… in more ways than one. We're gonna argue and irritate the hell out of each other... and we're gonna do it together. You got it? And if it doesn't work, then at least we'll have tried."

"Bossy, isn't she?"

"You expected anything else?" Gibbs quirked a half smile.

Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's where it rested on Abby's stomach, entwining their fingers. Abby rested her hands on both of theirs... together.

Gibbs felt something inside him calm and settle... and felt complete for the first time in years.

The end.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks very much for reading and for all the reviews and alerts - I appreciate every one of them. I've really enjoyed dipping my toe into the G/A/T waters...

And in case anyone's wondering, *ahem* that position _is_ anatomically possible… it's just a bit easier if it's on a bed raised off the floor, so the person doing the heavy lifting can stand! *grin*


End file.
